Pedro Jaquison e os Orixás
by alfred32
Summary: Imagine Percy Jackson baiano e troque os deuses gregos por orixás. Conheça Pedro Jaquison, um adolescente que descobre ser filho carnal de Iemanjá e graças a isso tem o poder sob as águas. Lembrando que é uma história de fantasia com o intuito de entreter não de informar, tem várias coisas que não existem nas religiões afrobrasileiras, como por exemplo os semi-orixás.
1. O Ladrão de Machados

Brasil, Bahia, Salvador. Durante a noite, nas imediações do Farol da Barra, um velho pescador tentava com seu anzol puxar algum peixe das águas. Sua pescaria demonstrava que seria infrutífera, horas perdidas em vão. Aquela noite o vovô não iria pescar nem mesmo uma tainha, porém, a visão que teve fez com que seu tempo gasto valesse a pena.

A mulher emergiu das águas trajada com um longo vestido azul e uma tiara branca, seu tamanho e imponência demonstravam o poder do seu reino. A rainha das águas media facilmente trinta metros. No primeiro momento o velhinho teve medo, mas quando percebeu quem era a entidade apenas a saudou com um: - Odoyá, minha mãe.

O corpo da mulher gigante se transformou em água do mar, ela encolheu em seguida, mudando de roupa e forma. Ainda preservando suas cores favoritas, o azul claro e o branco, ela se tornou uma jovem beirando os trinta de pele escura e cabelos crespos presos em um coque. Short jeans curto e uma blusa regata com uma estampa qualquer. Não atrairia suspeitas a deusa disfarçada de gente.

Encostado na beirada da orla da praia, como um mortal qualquer, uma entidade superior contemplava o céu nublado se sentindo indignado. - Me mandou chamar, Xangô? - Perguntou a Rainha do Mar ao se aproximar do seu colega. Ele estava disfarçado como um homem louro, vestido todo elegante de terno e gravata.

\- Percebe, Iemanjá? O céu está nublado, mas não há o som de trovões nem de raios.

\- As vezes acontece, o que isso tem de mais?

Xangô socou a mureta da beirada e mesmo com sua força reduzida nessa forma conseguiu abrir várias rachaduras. - Eu estou furioso! Os céus deveriam acompanhar minha ira, mas não o fazem. Sabe por quê? Roubaram meu machado!

\- E quem poderia roubar a arma de um orixá?

\- Você bem sabe a resposta à essa pergunta.

\- O que está insinuando?

\- Seu filho. Ouvi de fonte segura que ele tem minha arma em posse ou sabe onde achá-la.

\- É um absurdo! O menino tem fé no nosso mundo, mas não o conhece.

\- Não quero saber, se em quinze dias eu não tiver minha arma de volta, até o Orun irá tremer e seu garoto será o primeiro a sofrer.

 **XXX**

\- Você é macumbeiro? - Perguntou o colega de classe, achando que o discurso do outro era brincadeira.

\- Sim, por quê? - Respondeu Pedro, um garoto de quinze anos, em um surto de sinceridade.

Ao ouvir aquela resposta, o garoto cristão ortodoxo fez uma expressão de medo como se tivesse ouvido do colega que ele era seguidor de Satanás. - Mas por que, cara? O que você ganha nessa religião? Jesus se sacrificou por nós, que sacrifício esses seus orixás fizeram por você?

Pedro desconversou, ele teve melhorias em sua vida ao entrar no candomblé, mas não se sentia a vontade em revelá-las a qualquer um. Primeiramente porque a maioria das pessoas não entenderia e depois porque em seu terreiro sempre lhe ensinaram a não revelar à pessoas que não eram de total confiança suas bençãos.

Voltando do seu colégio público à sua casa, Pedro Jaquison contou a sua mãe a experiência ruim que teve. Apesar de não ter sido abertamente ofendido, ele se sentiu chateado com a conversa. - Filho, não se deve revelar nossa vida particular a qualquer um. Muita gente não entende nossa fé então chega a ser perigoso ficar ostentando ela. Lembra da sua tia? Ela nem do candomblé é, mesmo assim evita conversar sobre religião.

Pedro ficou indignado e deu um tapa forte na mesa onde estava sentado almoçando. Ele perdera a fome. - Na porcaria desse país você é obrigado a ser católico ou evangélico. Merda, até parece que a gente ainda não saiu da idade média. Sim, eu acredito em vários deuses e mato algumas galinhas de vez em quando! Caralho, isso é algum crime? Ninguém liga para a galinha morta no churrascão de domingo ou no mcdonalds, mas já em um ritual sagrado as pessoas simplesmente surtam e de repente passam a considerar a vida da galinha valiosa.

Pisando duro, Pedro foi até o seu quarto terminar de engolir suas frustrações com um celular na mão e um fone nos ouvidos. Nada como um pouco de Death Metal para esquecer dos problemas.

 **XXX**

Praia do Forte, Castelo Garcia D'avila. Pedro visitava o ponto turístico por causa de uma excursão escolar. Durante a viagem Pedro tentou conversar com o rapaz a qual ele confessou sua religiosidade, mas acabou descobrindo que havia perdido sua amizade. - Ele nunca foi seu amigo de verdade. - Uma voz se fez presente nos ouvidos do menino mulato, mas ele ignorou, atribuindo a um pensamento corriqueiro.

Os estudantes se espalharam entre o castelo em si e a área anterior, uma construção bela por ser rústica que tinha sala de vídeo, que passava sempre o mesmo documentário contando a história do lugar, uma lanchonete e uma outra sala onde havia ossuários e ferramentas antigas já enferrujadas pela passagem dos séculos. Ao redor das construções muito verde e ar puro.

O tempo foi inclemente com o castelo, as partes de rocha, mais resistentes, perduraram, mas as partes de madeira a maioria cederam. Escadas e pisos de ferro que substituíam o andar de cima derrubado permitiam aos visitantes olharem a bela vista do segundo andar. Em um momento que estava sozinho, uma professora o chamou. - Pedro, você poderia me dar uma ajuda?

\- Claro, professora.

O cérebro do garoto demorou a assimilar o que veio a seguir. As roupas, a pele e a carne da professora eclodiram dando vasão a uma criatura escura, com um olhar avermelhado e aspecto ameaçador. De tão assustado Pedro não conseguiu gritar, o monstro possuidor de assas o agarrou pelos ombros e o levou para bem alto. Por algum motivo ninguém viu o evento fantástico.

\- Me dê o machado! - Gritou o monstro alado que antes era uma professora de dócil temperamento.

Subitamente Pedro recuperou a voz. - Que machado? - Várias coisas rondaram a mente daquele jovem. Um monstro sugador de almas, um demônio... Todos esses pensamentos tinham origem mais nos filmes de terror e nos jogos de RPG que gostava do que em qualquer fé.

\- Largue o garoto! - Para a surpresa de Pedro um segundo professor tinha a habilidade de voar, mas esse pelo menos não precisou se transformar em um monstro. O professor apontou sua mão para a entidade das trevas e dela saiu uma luz cegante. A criatura fugiu e o menino foi resgatado. Sendo levado ao chão pelos braços por seu salvador.

\- O que era aquilo, professor Anselmo?! - Perguntou Pedro elevando o tom devido ao assombro.

\- Uma quiumba. Credo! Xangô deve estar realmente desesperado pelo seu machado ao ponto de pedir ajuda a criaturas tão inferiores.

\- Você voou!

\- Menino, fale baixo. Quer que todo mundo escute?

\- O que diabos é você?

Anselmo deu um sorriso de nervoso, pois não sabia como proceder com aquela conversa e continuar com sua credibilidade. - Sabe aqueles orixás que você e sua mãe prestam oferenda? Bem, não há forma fácil de se dizer isso: eu sou um deles.

\- O quê?!

\- Agora que você já sabe o que eu realmente sou, pode me chamar de Oxaguian.

 **XXX**

A descoberta de que o seu professor de história era um orixá nem foi a mais estranha do dia. O pior foi descobrir que sua mãe já sabia. Pedro não voltou à escola depois do passeio escolar, foi trazido para sua casa pessoalmente por Anselmo, ou Oxaguian, em seu corvette 66.

\- Você é filho de Iemanjá. - Disse sua mãe.

\- Sim, isso eu sei desde que rasparam minha cabeça. E daí?

\- Não, você não entendeu. Você não é apenas um humano com as características do orixá na frente da sua cabeça. Você é filho carnal da Rainha do Mar. Ela o pariu.

\- Então você não é minha mãe?

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta a mulher sentiu um aperto no peito. Lágrimas quase rolaram do seu rosto. Ela só conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

\- E meu pai, quem é? Outro orixá?

\- Não! - Sua mãe de criação respondeu de uma maneira tão enérgica que o adolescente tremeu. - Seu pai é o seu pai.

O pai de Pedro havia morrido há quatro anos, vitima de um acidente automobilístico. Apesar de estar envolto a uma situação séria, Pedro não conseguiu deixar de pensar naquilo. - Porra, meu pai era tão foda que catou até uma entidade.

\- Se despesca da sua mãe. Tenho que levá-lo a um lugar seguro. - Pedro Jaquison se negou a acompanhar o seu professor, mas ele o advertiu que se continuasse morando naquela casa colocaria a sua vida e a de sua mãe de coração em perigo. - Xangô está puto com sua cara, por algum motivo ele acha que você roubou seu machado. Aquela quiumba foi só uma amostra, coisas muito piores virão.

 **XXX**

\- A situação de professor está tão ruim assim? Você não poderia comprar um carro mais novo?

\- Você não sabe de nada, moleque. Esse é um clássico.

Seguindo pela avenida Dom João VI e a Mario Leal Ferreira, professor e aluno chegaram ao Dique do Tororó. Um lago artificial adornado com figuras feitas à ferro dos principais orixás. Os da terra ficavam na área em que os cidadãos se exercitavam em caminhadas e corridas. Os da água ficavam no meio da lagoa, só sendo vistos mais de perto através de canoas. Alguns adeptos inclusive pagavam para usar uma delas para entregar oferendas.

\- O Dique do Tororó é o "lugar seguro"? Até que foi previsível.

\- Não garoto, o lugar seguro não é aqui. - Riu Anselmo só de imaginar a expressão de fascínio do garoto ao se deparar com o lugar onde estavam indo, um pedacinho do Orun na Terra.

Como já era de madrugada, as ruas estavam desertas, ninguém além de Pedro, seu professor orixá e um mendigo bêbado viram a chegada do monstro. Quatro metros de altura, peludo e só tinha um olho enorme na cara. Sua boca ficava no meio da barriga. - Um mapinguari! - Quando Anselmo viu o monstro acelerou o corvette 66, mas os braços fortes da criatura o alcançaram e fizeram o carro capotar. Pedro ficou tonto e um pouco ferido, seu professor ficou em estado pior, perdendo os sentidos.

\- Anda, senhor Anselmo. - Disse Pedro balançando o corpo desacordado do homem. - Oxaguian, você é um orixá! Como pode desmaiar? - O monstro continuou a agredir o carro. Se continuassem ali não duraria muito para que fossem esmagados. - Odoyá, minha mãe. Se a senhora se preocupa com seu filho, a hora de provar é agora.

\- Água. - A voz em sua mente de novo. Dessa vez o adolescente duvidava que ela vinha de sua cabeça e não de uma fonte externa. O menino pediu perdão ao seu professor por abandoná-lo e saiu se arrastando do carro. O mapinguari assim que o viu correndo, se esqueceu de Oxaguian e foi seguir o seu alvo. O monstro quase o pegou, mas no último instante Pedro conseguiu se jogar na água.

O contato com seu elemento curou suas feridas e o deixou com a certeza de que poderia ganhar. Pedro não era bom nadador e até tinha medo de se afogar, mas agora parecia exercer total domínio sobre a água. O adolescente saiu do lago com uma facilidade que ele não achava ser possível. Chamou a atenção do monstro e seguiu o que seu sangue divino lhe dizia. Ele apontou a mão direita para o mapinguari como se ela fosse uma arma e respondendo ao seu comando a água da lagoa se revoltou. Uma tromba d´água se ergueu com fúria e engoliu o monstro. Com mais um movimento de mãos Pedro conseguiu que o mapinguari fosse tragado pela lagoa.

Esgotado, Pedro estava prestes a desmaiar, quando ouviu um aplauso. Era Anselmo. - Não, você não fez isso! Você se fingiu de desmaiado?!

\- Tudo deu certo, não deu? E você precisava dessa lição para aprender a se virar sozinho. Não irei guiá-lo por toda sua vida.

 **XXX**

Ao lado do dique, em um canto muito discreto, há um parquinho abandonado que não é usado por ninguém. Gaiolas vazias empoeiradas indicavam que aquele lugar já havia recebido visitas e que pássaros eram criados. Hoje em dia se tornou apenas um esconderijo para drogados alimentarem seus vícios. Anselmo deu um pontapé no pequeno portão de ferro, fazendo com que ele abrisse em um ranger incomodo.

\- Então? - Perguntou Pedro. - É aqui?

\- Não exatamente. - O orixá fez uma mágica que abriu um portal. A grande porta de luz aberta revelava que do outro lado havia uma paisagem cheia de verde e belas casas de madeira. Haviam muitas pessoas também, vestidas das maneiras mais diversas possíveis. Eram homens, mulheres e crianças de toda parte do mundo. Do Brasil aos EUA, África e até mesmo Europa e Japão.

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- Nós estamos no Aiye, o mundo material, esse portal abre uma passagem ao Orun, o mundo espiritual. Não todo ele, só uma parte. Foi criado para refugiar os de sangue divino que se encontram em perigo.

\- Mas são tantos!

\- Você não faz nem ideia. Entre eles há músicos famosos, artistas renomados, grandes empresários e inclusive políticos.

\- Sério? Me diga um.

Anselmo ignorou a pergunta de Pedro e o puxou para dentro do portal, assim que passaram ele se fechou.

Como Oxaguian havia previsto, Pedro ficou besta ao ver aquele mundo que era ao mesmo tempo estranho e familiar a ele. Oferendas eram colocadas em lugares organizados e ninguém sentia receio em passar por perto delas. Mulheres se embelezavam com torsos e homens usavam batas não importando qual era sua origem étnica. Todos pareciam trabalhar e conviver em paz numa versão idealizada de vida interiorana de décadas atrás.

Mas nem tudo naquele pedacinho do Orun era paz e amor, haviam também os treinos físicos e de luta que alguns com aptidão para a tarefa se prontificavam. O que não faltava eram orixás guerreiros e eles assim faziam sua influência.

De tantos jovens que treinavam, uma mulher atraiu seu olhar. Ela era asiática, mas seu corpo era muito voluptuoso, cheio de curvas. Algo que dava para perceber mesmo estando vestida com aquela roupa que mais parecia saído do seriado Xena. - Seu nome é Nakamura. - Disse Oxaguian. - Filha de Ogun. Se quiser tentar a sorte com ela se prepara. A moça é braba. - Assim que o orixá terminou de falar Pedro assistiu à garota desarmar seu adversário e golpeá-lo com a base da espada no nariz fazendo-o sangrar.

 **XXX**

\- Esse lugar é lindo, não dá para negar. - Disse Pedro à Oxaguian. - Mas eu não posso ficar aqui para sempre, tenho uma vida lá fora. Isso sem contar com minha mãe, ela deve estar morrendo de saudades.

\- Seja paciente, espere pelo menos quinze dias, até lá tenho certeza de que sua outra mãe irá dar um jeito de acalmar Xangô.

Ao ouvir Oxaguian mencionar a palavra "outra mãe", Pedro entendeu que ele se referia a sua biológica. - Como ela é? Quer dizer, minha mãe orixá?

\- Linda. Daquele tipo de pessoa que costuma ser bem serena, mas que quando perde a calma é melhor os outros saírem do caminho. - Pedro se viu um pouco naquela descrição.

\- Por que ela nunca apareceu para mim, assim como você está fazendo agora?

\- Os orixás podem ter quantos filhos quiserem com os mortais, porém não podem conviver com eles. Uma lei do nosso grande líder Olorun que eu nunca vou compreender. Ainda bem que nunca tive filhos.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Pedro recebeu tapinhas nas costas que deveriam ser cordiais, mas que foram muito fortes para tanto. - Se o novato ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada vai engordar. - Ele beirava os vinte e cinco e era portador de uma disposição irritante. Era atlético, bonito, comunicativo e se gabava por ter muitas namoradas. - Meu nome é Ferreirinha, sou filho do grande Olorun. - Por ser filho do principal orixá, Ferreirinha era detentor dos poderes e das graças de todos os demais. Algo assim não deixava ninguém humilde.

À Pedro foi entregue uma espada de combate, já iria começar a treinar esgrima com uma arma afiada. Para a surpresa até mesmo do garoto, ele se saiu excepcionalmente bem no treino. Ele digladiou com uma guerreira experiente e mesmo assim conseguiu ferir o seu franco. - Desculpa. - Pediu Pedro por não estar acostumado a machucar uma mulher.

\- É, você tem o lado guerreiro de sua mãe. Não se preocupe, com um pouco de axé isso cura.

\- Como assim?

A garota demonstrou a cura pelo axé ao levar Pedro até uma das oferendas. - Consegue sentir? - Perguntou a moça.

\- Sentir o quê?

\- A energia que sai desse prato de barro com farinha amarela, carne de galinha e verduras.

\- Não.

\- Então observe. - A garota pôs as mãos sobre a oferenda e pareceu entrar em um estado de transe, no mesmo instante as comidas no prato feneceram ao ponto de se tornarem pó. Geralmente Pedro se sentiria envergonhado por tocar na barriga de uma menina a qual não era intimo, mas ele tinha que se certificar com mais provas do que seus olhos podiam proporcionar.

\- Você está curada! Como?!

\- Aqui no Orun as energias espirituais são mais radicais do que no Aiye. Nossos poderes também ficam mais afiados. Cuidado, isso tem seu lado bom, mas também pode ser perigoso.

\- Menina, muito obrigado por me mostrar essa magia. Qual o seu nome?

\- Odara, sou filha de Omolu, o que tem poder sob as doenças e as curas.

 **XXX**

Dia de São Cosme, uma festividade que era comemorada entre os mortais e os meio mortais. Enquanto o caruru era distribuído e pessoas comiam vorazmente, o portal que ligava o Aiye àquele pedaço do Orun se abriu. O primeiro pensamento da maioria era que se tratava de um mestiço novo, mas estavam enganados. Era um orixá de sangue puro e muito idolatrado. Xangô. E ele estava irritado. - Meu machado! Pedro Jaquison, me devolva!

\- Cansou de mandar seus bichinhos de estimação e resolveu cuidar do assunto como homem? - Provocou Oxaguian, o único orixá puro presente fora o invasor.

\- Você não cansa de ser o cãozinho da Rainha das Águas? - Xangô deu um soco em Oxaguian forte o suficiente para fazer com que fosse arremessado a uma velocidade estupida e destruísse uma casa com seu impacto. - Se ainda estivesse com meu machado eu o cortaria ao meio.

Oxaguian voou em direção ao orixá dos trovões e o puxou para cima, levando aquela batalha para os céus com o intuito de proteger os civis. Socos e chutes foram trocados e os estrondos dos golpes mais pareciam trovões. A batalha entre dois deuses era impressionante de assistir. No meio dela, Xangô deu um soco para baixo que fez com que seu oponente despencasse tal como um foguete. Uma cratera se abriu e a onda de impacto derrubou grande parte dos presentes.

Pedro Jaquison desobedeceu a ordem de seus colegas de sangue mestiço e se aproximou do seu professor abatido. Dessa vez seu desmaio era genuíno.

Xangô desceu do céu e ficou cara a cara com o adolescente. O orixá o pegou pela garganta e repetiu sua ladainha. - Meu machado! - O aperto era forte o suficiente até mesmo para matar alguém agraciado com sangue divino, mas Pedro foi salvo por duas pessoas que ele não esperava. Mesmo sabendo que não tinham chance contra um deus, as duas meninas o golpearam no braço e pelas costas. Nem mesmo um arranhão.

Odara e Nakamura, a primeira se tornou amiga de Pedro e a segunda o admirava por enfrentar um orixá de forma destemida. Xangô riu com a atitude das meninas. - Garoto, você deve ter herdado o sangue doce de sua mãe. Duas de uma vez?

\- Ele não roubou seu machado. - Disse Odara.

\- Então quem foi?

\- E eu sei lá. - Respondeu Pedro. - O machado é seu, a responsabilidade é sua. - A resposta desaforada fez com que Xangô sentisse vontade de esganá-lo novamente, mas antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, Oxaguian acordou e saiu voando de sua cratera. Ele derrubou seu oponente no chão, o imobilizando. A sequência de socos foi tão rápida que impressionou a todos. O grande guerreiro dos trovões ficou mole com tanta porrada e apagou. Quando acordou estava preso em correntes com uma magia forte o suficiente para deter divindades.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! - Gritou Xangô a ouvidos mudos de dentro de sua cela improvisada.

 **XXX**

\- Ele é imortal, não podemos deixá-lo preso para sempre. - Disse Oxaguian. - Infelizmente vamos ter que procurar esse bendito machado.

\- Por onde começamos? - Perguntou Pedro.

A dupla se arrumava para a viagem, quando o adolescente foi abordado pelas duas garotas. - Também iremos. - Era um sonho juvenil se realizando, duas beldades tendo algum interesse, mesmo que não fosse sexual, por ele.

\- Mas essa luta não é de vocês, o acusado sou só eu.

\- Eu decido quais lutas serão minhas ou não, quem disser o contrário quebrarei o braço. - Falou Nakamura, deixando evidente seu sangue de Ogun.

Oxaguian levou o grupo de jovens a outro ponto da cidade que quase ninguém sabia ter um segredo. Na Avenida Sete Portas, perto de um ponto de ônibus que atrás é cercado por consultórios odontológicos, há uma cartomante. Essa cartomante, porém, não é normal.

O trio de adolescentes não ficou nem um pouco impressionado com a decoração, o lugar não parecia ser nem um pouco mágico. Mas essa era a sua graça. A cartomante sentava atrás de uma mesa coberta por um pano vermelho, havia uma cesta com búzios e até uma bola de cristal. Mas tais instrumentos eram só para impressionar os humanos normais, ela não precisava disso para exercer seu poder.

\- Ia Mi Oxorongá, precisamos de sua ajuda. - Ao ouvir o seu nome real, a cartomante subitamente mudou de expressão.

\- O que um orixá e três mestiços desejam saber? O garoto filho das águas é danadinho. Sonha em levar as duas para a cama.

Pedro arregalou os olhos e enrubesceu ao ponto de ser perceptível mesmo com sua pele mulata. Durante alguns segundos ele não ousou se virar para encarar nenhuma das duas. Odara também se sentiu envergonhada. Já Nakamura, que pouco conheceu esse sentimento em sua vida, achou graça da ideia e até já começara a cogitar em uma "brincadeira" à três.

\- O machado de Xangô foi roubado. Queremos recuperá-lo.

\- Para vocês é sempre assim. Basta ter um problema que não conseguem solucionar e veem a mim. Nem se preocupam em queimar um pouco a mufa para resolvê-lo. Eu já vi esse machado sendo roubado e o momento em que ele será devolvido. Do contrário eu não seria uma boa vidente. Vocês encontrarão o machado, mas vivos ou mortos vocês não retornarão dessa jornada os mesmos. Inclusive você, senhor imortal.

\- Só nos diga o nome do ladrão e onde encontrá-lo.

 **XXX**

A embarcação era um pouco maior do que uma canoa de porte médio, ela trafegava não em um rio ou no mar, simplesmente voava. Tal acontecimento mágico geralmente só podia acontecer no Orun. Aquele lugar, no entanto, era um pedaço do mundo espiritual que nem mesmo Oxaguian com tantos milênios de existência conhecia. O céu ao redor daquele lugar tinha um tom alaranjado e, para o desespero de todos os quatro, olhando para baixo não dava para enxergar nenhuma menção de chão. Para onde uma queda ali ia dar?

\- Tem certeza de que o ladrão do machado de Xangô está por aqui? - Perguntou Pedro, quase tremendo devido ao seu medo de altura. Nakamura percebeu sua fobia e se enojou com aquilo que achou uma demonstração de fraqueza.

\- As Ia Mi Oxorongá nem sempre são confiáveis, mas nunca mentem em suas previsões. Se uma delas diz que encontraremos o bandido aqui então isso é um fato.

A conversa foi interrompida pela aparição de um verdadeiro exército de criaturas voadoras, mas etéreas do que físicas. Cheiravam a gente morta, o que de fato é o que eram. - Eguns sem luz! - Gritou o orixá. Os espíritos ruins tentavam derrubar os tripulantes da embarcação. Odara afastava os que se aproximavam com feitiços enquanto Nakamura eliminava aqueles que estavam ao alcance de sua espada. Pedro tentou ajudar, mas seu medo de altura o prejudicou, tornando-o só um peso morto na batalha. No fim ele se resumiu a ficar encolhido em um canto, torcendo para que a canoa não virasse.

Oxaguian não deixou a proteção da embarcação, pois não sabia como seus poderes de voo operariam ali. Se os eguns faziam tanta questão de trazer até mesmo ele, um orixá, para fora da canoa, muito provavelmente isso significava que ele não conseguiria voar. Apesar disso Oxaguian era o que mais derrotava eguns, as luzes emanadas de suas mãos afugentavam os espíritos as dezenas.

 **XXX**

O destino da viagem era uma casa que se mantinha fixa no céu, algo assim só podia ter sido feito por intermédio de uma magia poderosa. Sem ter o mínimo de zelo, Oxaguian fez questão de aportar a canoa da pior maneira imaginável. O orixá jogou a embarcação contra a parede da casa atravessando-a. Ele não queria ter um pingo de consideração por nada que fosse do bandido que causou todo esse transtorno.

A casa se resumia a um quarto suntuoso com direito a banheiro privativo, televisão de setenta polegadas e uma prateleira cheia de filmes que ainda nem foram filmados. Ser filho de alguém que está acima do tempo e do espaço tinha suas regalias. O que deixou Oxaguian indignado foi o fato da arma de Xangô estar sendo usada como um objeto de decoração qualquer. Isso sem contar com a petulância do ladrão, que descansava seu marasmo deitado em uma cama luxuosa literalmente coçando o saco.

\- Ferreirinha, foi você?! - Gritou o orixá.

Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Ferreirinha respondeu com indiferença. - O que vocês fizeram com minha parede? Olorun, meu pai, não vai gostar.

\- Ele não irá gostar é de saber que seu filho é um ladrão! - Frente a acusação, Ferreirinha se levantou e se preparou para uma batalha. Com as duas mãos apontadas para Oxaguian lançou sua magia. O orixá a defendeu com um contra-ataque, os raios místicos se encontraram e uma guerra de poderes teve início. - Você é só um mestiço, garoto. Eu sou uma divindade.

\- Não sou "só um mestiço". Não se esqueça de quem é o meu pai. - Ferreirinha aumentou a potência de sua magia, o que pegou Oxaguian desprevenido. O orixá foi atingido em cheio pela força do ataque e jogado para fora da casa. Como ele havia presumido, a mágica que circulava aquele ambiente impedia seu voo. Oxaguian caiu e sumiu de vista. Os três adolescentes se entreolharam com medo, inclusive Nakamura.

Como era a mais proativa do grupo, Nakamura foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha muita chance, seu sangue guerreiro a impeliu à luta. As várias investidas de sua espada eram defendidas por Ferreirinha com os seus braços nus. Nem uma gota de sangue do semi-orixá foi derramada. Para finalizar, ele deu um tapa com as costas da mão direita na menina tão forte que ela saiu voando, se chocou contra uma parede e perdeu os sentidos.

Em defesa da honra de sua amiga, Odara lançou um feitiço no seu adversário. Ferreirinha ficou com o rosto e os braços cheios de bolhas de pus e pústulas, mas não por muito tempo. Ele se curou da doença lhe passada incrivelmente rápido. - Uma filha de Omolu? Me pergunto como aquele homem todo cheio de cicatrizes consegue paquerar uma mulher. Será que ele vai na tora? - Ferreirinha devolveu a magia usada contra ele. Só que a constituição de Odara não era nem de perto igual a dele. Ela perdeu os sentidos e ficou as portas da morte.

Ele era o último a se manter de pé. Pedro apontava sua espada para Ferreirinha, mas suas mãos tremulas fizeram com que o ladrão achasse graça. - Sendo filho de quem eu sou, assim que contei a Xangô sobre quem deveria saber sobre o roubo do seu machado, ele acreditou sem nem pensar duas vezes. - Ferreirinha apontou para o machado fazendo com que ele voasse magicamente até sua mão. - Agora irei decapitá-lo, entregá-lo como ladrão, e cairei nas graças de mais um orixá.

O machado desceu em Pedro que se apoiou com um joelho no chão e usou sua espada como escudo. Aquela arma simples não deveria durar muito, mas de repente ela se tornou mais nobre e ganhou um tom azulado. - Minha mãe? - Pensou Pedro. Ao mesmo instante, uma água vinda sabe-se lá da onde começou a invadir o quarto. Para a surpresa de Ferreirinha, Pedro estava conseguindo enfrentá-lo de igual para igual com aquela espada. E nisso a água ia subindo.

\- Você é só um semi-orixá qualquer! - Gritou Ferreirinha, não acreditando que estava começando a ser superado.

\- Posso não ser filho do orixá mais poderoso, mas você não deveria ter irritado mainha. - Uma tromba d´água colossal invadiu o quarto atendendo ao comando de Pedro. Com um apontar de sua espada, a água entendeu quem era o inimigo. Ferreirinha, como era detentor dos poderes de todos os orixás, acreditou que poderia controlar aquele turbilhão. Estava enganado, nada é mais violento do que o mar em fúria. A água salgada engolfou o filho de Olorun ao ponto de fazê-lo se afogar. Mas ele não morreu, seu castigo seria outro.

 **XXX**

De volta ao pedacinho do Orun situado próximo ao Dique do Tororó. Era estranho para Pedro receber um abraço tão forte e caloroso daquele homem que há poucos dias queria arrancar sua pele. - De agora em diante, do que depender de mim, seus caminhos estarão sempre abertos. - Com seu machado de volta à suas mãos, Xangô parecia um menino grande. O orixá saiu voando e disparou raios e trovões em celebração.

Nem tudo era alegria. Isolada em uma das casas, Odara era mantida em quarentena enquanto rezas eram feitas para salvá-la de sua condição. Deitada em uma esteira em cima de uma cama de folhas, a menina estava muito fraca e seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Culpa do feitiço de Ferreirinha. Quando Pedro lembrou-se disso sentiu um ódio daquele rapaz como nunca achou possível sentir por alguém. O garoto chorava pelo estado de sua amiga e por se sentir culpado.

\- Não se entristeça. Pelo menos eu fiquei mais parecida com o meu pai. - Se isso foi dito para ser um consolo não adiantou, pois só fez com que Pedro se sentisse pior.

Mais tarde, no Aiye, mais precisamente no Dique do Tororó, Pedro sentado na grama próximo à aguá apontava sua mão na direção do lago e fazia força. Pegando-o desprevenido Nakamura sentou ao seu lado. - O que está fazendo? - Perguntou a nisei.

\- Todas as vezes que dominei a aguá foi por impulso. Se eu controlasse o meu poder talvez Oxaguian ainda estivesse vivo e Odara não tivesse se ferido daquele jeito.

\- Oxaguian é uma divindade, não morre assim tão fácil. Daqui a pouco ele reaparece. Quanto a Odara, sinto pena dela também. Mas ela é uma guerreira e sabia dos riscos, não foi sua responsabilidade. Esqueça um pouco esse lado mãezona de sua personalidade.

Pedro continuou tentando fazer com que a água se dobrasse a sua vontade, mas por mais que tentasse nada acontecia. Nakamura achava suas tentativas engraçadas. - Deixa isso para lá e vamos dar uma volta. - O sangue do seu pai falava novamente, ela sempre tinha que tomar a iniciativa em tudo. Já Pedro, era o mais devagar para esses assuntos. Numa inversão de papéis, Nakamura estava o cortejando ou, como não podia ser mais direta, facilitando o máximo possível para Pedro tomar uma atitude. Era quase que como, espiritualmente, Pedro fosse a mulher da relação e Nakamura o homem. A noite chegou e mesmo assim se passaram horas até que Pedro largasse a sua passividade e um beijo saísse desse encontro.

\- Porra, Pedro, mas que demora. Bem que me disseram que vocês de Iemanjá são meio moles.

 **XXX**

Enquanto isso, na casa do ex-amigo de Pedro:

Depois de ter essa conversa, o garoto não irá saber dizer se ela foi real ou se não passou de um sonho. Nos primeiros dias seguintes o adolescente ficará assustado, mas com pouco tempo irá esquecê-la. Era uma tarde qualquer, sentado na cama de seu quarto ele assistia um filme de super herói onde o galã louro e musculoso usava um martelo para enfrentar seus inimigos enquanto invocava raios e trovões. O longa era uma versão afrescalhada e comercial do mito nórdico Thor.

\- O filme tá bom, menino? - O sujeito se materializou do nada ao seu lado, o garoto olhou para ele com estranheza. - Como havia chegado ali? - Se perguntava. - Será um ladrão? - O menino ficou quieto enquanto o invasor continuava.

\- Já imaginou se o personagem fosse um pouquinho diferente? - O suposto ladrão apontou para a tevê e com uma magia mudou a imagem do herói principal. De europeu nórdico segurando um martelo, se tornou um africano portando um machado. O garoto fez uma oração ao perceber que a figura havia se tornado um orixá.

\- Ah, quer dizer que deus preto do trovão é do mau, já branquelo é do bem. - Ao dizer essas palavras Xangô bateu no ombro do menino e continuou. - Quando seu tempo acabar e você voltar, na sua próxima vida não se preocupe que vou dar um jeito de te deixar bem, mas beeeem branquinho mesmo.

 **XXX**

Não era noite, mas o céu estava escuro. Naquele lugar a luz de nenhum sol chegava. O ambiente era rochoso, desértico e a água bem escassa, só sendo encontrada em poças. Ferreirinha sentia fome e no desespero comeu a primeira coisa viva que encontrou pelo caminho, algo próximo a um ratinho. - Há quanto tempo estou aqui? - Perguntou o filho de Olorun. Ele tentou um dos seus poderes, mas nenhuma de suas magias funcionaram. Sem que percebesse, próximo a ele havia alguém assistindo à sua frustração. Uma risada aguda e exagerada o anunciou.

\- Quem é? - Perguntou Ferreirinha.

\- Você sendo filho de quem é, era o que mais deveria saber. Sou o primeiro a receber oferendas. O escravo, aquele que é responsável pela comunicação entre os mundos.

Demonstrando o seu desdém Ferreirinha deu uma cusparada. - Exu.

\- Você pode até não gostar de mim, mas sou o único que conhece os caminhos de entrada e saída de todos os mundos. Só estou aqui para avisá-lo: seu pai decidiu mantê-lo aqui para pagar pelo seu crime.

\- Por quanto tempo tenho que ficar nesse plano?

\- Tempo indeterminado. A conversa foi boa, mas agora tenho outros afazeres. - A figura vestida de preto e vermelho e portadora de uma grande cartola se escondeu atrás de uma pedra e sumiu em seguida.

\- Se pensam que podem me deter aqui, estão muito enganados. - Ferreirinha se concentrou novamente em sua magia, aquele plano foi projetado para inibir qualquer tipo de feitiço, mas subitamente as rochas e o chão começaram a tremer.


	2. O Mar de Eguns

Pedro já teve outras namoradas e ficantes, mas nenhuma delas chegava aos pés de Nakamura em termo de beleza. Naquela manhã de domingo com o sol perfeito, o casal decidiu aproveitar a praia. Atrás do Man, próximo ao bairro do Comércio, os dois namoravam seja na canga estirada na areia ou na água do mar. Pedro preferia namorar dentro d´água, talvez por causa de sua natureza, ele achava seu elemento até erótico. Ver Nakamura molhada o deixava ainda mais animado, o que levando em conta que vestia uma sunga podia ser perigoso.

A não timidez de Nakamura era comprovada com o biquíni que vestia, daqueles de amarrar do lado, pequeno o suficiente ao ponto de dar para perceber que ela se depilava. Quando a nisei se afastava um pouco de Pedro, homens mais atirados assoviavam durante sua passagem, alguns até eram mais indelicados e usavam termos como: "gostosa" e "delicia". Ela não se importava, gostava de ser venerada.

Pedro sentiu vontade de invocar as águas e fazer com que o mar engolisse a todos, mas no final das contas não fez nada. - Vou acabar perdendo essa mulher. - Disse o adolescente que não se achava bonito o suficiente para ela. Pedro era um garoto magro, de pele escura e cabelo crespo bem baixo. Um tipo comum em seu estado. Nakamura era uma asiática com pele clarinha e quadril largo, era novidade por onde passava.

Apesar dos stresses, Pedro estava curtindo o seu fim de semana, até que uma mão pedregosa saiu da areia. - Que diabos é isso?! - Do nada um exército de homens pedras se ergueram das profundezas da praia. Os outros banhistas fugiram, mas o casal de semi-orixás não conseguiram fazer o mesmo. Estavam cercados.

Os punhos de Nakamura conseguiam destruir aqueles construtos de pedra. Com uma magia nova que aprendera, começou a lançar bolas de fogo e derrotou quase a metade. Pedro Jaquison tentou imitá-la, mas quando socou o rosto de um dos homens de pedra, além de não conseguir derrotá-lo, sentiu uma dor como se seu pulso tivesse partido. O homem de pedra o pegou pela cintura, o levantou acima de sua cabeça e o jogou para longe. Pedro comeu areia ao aterrissar de modo indelicado, mas para sua sorte foi parar perto da água.

\- Vamos, poderes de X-men. Não me falhem agora. - Pedro apontou para o mar esperando uma tromba d´água avassaladora que destruiria os inimigos, ao invés disso conseguiu outro efeito. A água foi atraída à sua mão e se tornou sólida, apesar de não ter se congelado. - Um martelo líquido!

Nakamura já tinha acabado com praticamente todos, mas fez questão de deixar que seu namorado derrotasse pelo menos um. Só para ele não se sentir inútil. Uma martelada na cabeça do homem de pedra e ele esfarelou.

\- Quando vi vocês dois pensei que eram apenas uma bunduda e um banana. Mas até que vocês têm alguma fibra.

O casal se posicionou um ao lado do outro, prontos para brigarem com essa figura estranha. Um homem de aproximadamente trinta anos que vestia uma camisa colorida que mais parecia saída da parada Gay. - Sou o filho do orixá do ar e da atmosfera. Acho que vocês sabem de quem eu estou falando.

\- Meu professor de história, Anselmo. - Disse Pedro. - Ou melhor, Oxaguian.

\- Eu sonhei com ele me chamando. Ele está perdido em um mundo perigoso e me disse que precisarei da ajuda de dois nobres guerreiros para resgatá-lo. Desculpe-me o transtorno dos homens pedra, foi só um teste.

Nakamura e Pedro se entreolharam e sorriram, não precisavam falar para se comunicar, os dois ficaram alegres por serem mencionados por um orixá como: "nobres guerreiros".

\- Me chamo Rivelino, sou dono de um ferry boat. É com ele que chegaremos ao nosso destino.

\- Tudo bem, vamos só pegar nossas roupas. - Disse Pedro. Porém, para o seu desespero, sua mochila e a bolsa de sua namorada tinham desaparecido. Junto delas suas roupas, dinheiro, Rgs. - Caralho, fomos roubados!

\- Não temos tempo a perder! - Disse Rivelino. - Temos que partir agora.

\- Mas estamos praticamente nus!

Descer a ladeira que levava até o Comércio foi uma experiência bem embaraçosa. Inclusive, para Nakamura, dessa vez até ela se sentiu mal com os olhares que atraia. - Jesus, que mico! - O pior nem foi o caminho, mas a chegada ao píer, onde muitas embarcações aportavam e partiam. Homens e mulheres olhavam para o casal com interesse ou estranhamento. A subida na bendita embarcação de Rivelino foi um alívio.

\- Você tem alguma roupa para nos emprestar? - Perguntou Pedro.

\- Nós iremos viajar para um pedaço do Orun. Nenhuma entidade de lá, de baixo ou de alto nível, se importará com o que vestem ou, principalmente, deixam de vestir.

\- Esse boiola está de sacanagem! - Pensou Pedro.

 **XXX**

Era estranho para ele, senhor do ar e da atmosfera, não conseguir negar a gravidade e voar. Mas cada plano de existência tinha suas regras e habilidades que funcionavam em um lugar as vezes não funcionavam em outro.

\- Aqui só voa o que eu deixar. Se eu não permitir nem mesmo um pássaro ganha as alturas. - Oxaguian estava praticamente se arrastando no chão, após o que pareceu uma eternidade de queda, ele chegou à uma caverna com rochas de um tom laranja para o avermelhado. Ao suspender sua vista, o orixá viu uma figura sinistra vestida com uma armadura negra pesada. Seu rosto era encoberto, mas sua voz encorpada amedrontava.

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou o egungun responsável por esse plano, meu nome é Zabulon. - Simplificando, eguns são fantasmas, egunguns são fantasmas de pessoas muito importantes. O que não significa que tenham que ser necessariamente bons ou ruins. Infelizmente, Oxaguian estava preso em um plano dominado por eguns sem luz.

\- O que quer de mim? - Perguntou Oxaguian, que ao tentar levantar se percebeu preso à correntes mágicas.

\- Vingança.

\- Eu nunca te fiz nada!

\- Não minha, mas a de um certo semi-orixá cujo poder equiparasse ao de uma divindade.

\- Ferreirinha! - Tudo fazia sentido agora, Zabulon era servo do vilão. Do contrário, porque ele teria a liberdade de construir seu quarto suntuoso naquele plano? "Aqui só voa o que eu deixar", lembrou Oxaguian. O orixá se perguntava o que Ferreirinha deveria ter oferecido em troca de ser deixado em paz em sua casa voadora.

\- A canoa! Por que você não derrubou a canoa de uma vez quando estivemos aqui?

Zabulon não queria responder, pois seria uma forma de admitir que haviam influências superiores a sua no reino que considerava seu. Apesar de preso, Oxaguian ainda era um orixá, os espíritos sempre se sentiam compelidos a responder seus questionamentos. - Ia Mi Oxorongá! Não tenho poder sobre nada que elas abençoam.

 **XXX**

Ela era maliciosa, fazia isso para provocá-lo. Apoiada na beirada do ferry boat, sacudindo as ancas, era quase que como se o convidasse. - Vai, garoto! - Uma voz se fez ouvir dentro da cabeça de Pedro. O garoto se aproximou na surdina para não ser percebido, mas Nakamura já sabia da sua aproximação. Só fingia não saber. Ele a abraçou por detrás e a beijou no pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha esquerda. O lábio dele logo encontrou o dela e enquanto a saliva era trocada, Nakamura pôs a mão dentro da sunga de Pedro e tirou de lá o que estava escondido. O biquíni da garota que pouco a cobria, passou a não cobrir nada quando foi tirado do lugar. Era a primeira vez dele, mas não a dela.

Pedro colocou parte de si dentro da nisei durante o prazer. Depois do vaivém o casal ficou suado e ofegante, mas ainda trocavam caricias e sorrisinhos. - É, você não é tão mole afinal. - Disse Nakamura.

\- Não se esqueça que você pode até ser o fogo da relação, mas quem apaga o fogo é a água.

Enquanto o casal transava, Rivelino guiava a embarcação. Como filho do senhor do ar, os ventos a sua volta sempre lhe contavam novidades. - Boa garoto. - Disse o semi-orixá, se referindo ao sucesso de Pedro. O homem continuaria em sua rota, sem ter mais preocupações, se não visse uma nuvem negra pairando acima do seu barco. Não era céu nublado, o seu elemento lhe dizia que ela não era natural.

Homens começaram a cair do céu direto no ferry boat. Trajavam uma armadura negra que cobria peitoral, ombros, antebraços e a parte inferior da perna. Seus rostos eram escondidos por uma máscara que só deixava a boca de fora. Diante da invasão, Pedro e Nakamura se assustaram e cessaram o chamego. - Quem são vocês? - Perguntou Pedro.

\- São cavaleiros eguns. - Disse Rivelino ao sair da sala de capitão. - Eles vieram atrapalhar nossa missão, meninos, se preparem para a batalha de suas vidas!

Se Pedro achava que aquele homem era gay, deixou de achar assim que o viu lutando. A semelhança com Oxaguian era evidente, ele mais parecia um superman, voando em cima dos adversários, socando-os e jogando-os para fora da embarcação.

Eles eram mais perigosos do que os homens de pedra, nem mesmo os punhos de Nakamura conseguiam detê-los. Ela apelou para a sua magia de fogo, mas os cavaleiros eguns também tinham sua magia própria. Eles lançavam um raio escuro que retirava o máximo da menina. Após uma explosão de chamas três cavaleiros eguns foram eliminados, mas a nisei ficou esgotada.

\- Garoto! - Gritou Rivelino, enquanto abatia mais um inimigo de armadura negra. - O seu elemento é a água, estamos cercados por ela! Faça alguma coisa!

Pedro estava começando a erguer uma tromba d´água, mas foi atingido por um feitiço lançado por um cavaleiro egun e foi jogado para fora do barco, caindo no mar. - Engraçado, um peixinho morrer afogado. - Comentou o agressor rindo.

O garoto afundou no mar e foi cada vez mais para o fundo. Porém, para a sua surpresa, ele não se afogava. - Como consigo respirar? - Pedro passou as mãos pelo pescoço e rosto temendo terem nascido guelras ou algo bizarro do tipo. Essa preocupação lhe pareceu supérflua quando um tubarão absurdamente grande parou na sua frente. - Pronto. Acabou. - Pensou Pedro com o coração acelerado ao ponto de quase arrebentar seu peito. Porém, ao invés de abrir a boca para devorá-lo, o peixe abaixou a cabeça como se o saldasse.

Nakamura ao ver que seu namorado foi derrubado tirou forças extras para continuar a lutar. Agora era questão de honra. Com lágrimas no rosto, acreditando que Pedro havia morrido, ela lançava suas chamas nos inimigos. Porém seu poder ficava cada vez mais fraco. Rivelino tinha mais empenho, mas também começava a cansar. Quando a luta se mantinha pendendo para os cavaleiros eguns, Pedro reapareceu majestoso. Praticamente surfando em um tubarão marrom listrado.

Ao vê-lo Nakamura riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo aliviada. - Mas esse garoto não cansa de me surpreender.

Seguindo o comando de Pedro, o tubarão fez o que nenhum outro de sua espécie faria. Pulou no ferry boat e começou a devorar todos os inimigos que encontrava na frente. Após o serviço terminado, Pedro desmontou do bicho e o viu voltar para o mar. - Nunca pensei que eu diria isso. - Comentou Pedro. - Mas ele é um belo tubarão.

\- Não é só um "belo tubarão". - Disse Rivelino. - É o Senhor dos Tubarões.

Após um breve período de comemorações pela batalha vencida, o trio foi surpreendido por uma turbulência. Apesar de não fazer o menor sentido, a água do mar que suportava a embarcação acabou. Rivelino era o único que se mantinha calmo, pois havia sido advertido que enfrentaria aquela situação. - Senhoras e senhores iremos entrar no plano chamado Mar de Eguns. Se preparem para a decida. - Como se tivesse passado por uma cachoeira, o ferry boat inclinou o bico para baixo e despencou como uma seta. Pedro e Nakamura só não foram jogados para fora porque Rivelino os pegou pela cintura.

Não houve feridos além da embarcação, que ficou inutilizada. O trio ficou um período desmaiado devido à queda que durou incontáveis minutos. Pedro se levantou com dificuldade, sua cabeça latejava com uma dor que nunca havia sentido. Nakamura não estava muito melhor. Já Rivelino, levando em consideração pelo que passou, estava bem. - Vamos, gente. Temos muito chão pela frente.

Ainda sem levantar, deitado com a barriga para cima, Pedro olhou ao seu redor e se viu em uma caverna com rochas laranjas pendendo para o vermelho. - Como vim parar aqui? - Pensou o filho de Iemanjá, mas com pouco tempo chegou a conclusão de que não valia a pena tentar entender. - Esse Orun não faz o menor sentido.

 **XXX**

Oxaguian sabia que era inútil, mas não conseguia parar de tentar. Preso em uma cela que lembrava uma masmorra medieval, o orixá tentava romper seu cativeiro com seus punhos ou com o controle do seu elemento. Nenhuma magia funcionava e nem o mais potente soco fazia as grades cederem. Não havia escapatória. A não ser que o seu pedido de socorro tenha sido recebido.

Olhando ao seu redor, nas outras celas, Oxaguian viu outros prisioneiros. Alguns deles, ele reconheceu, outros pertenciam a diferentes panteões. O que estava preso a sua frente, inclusive, vestia-se como um faraó egípcio. Não chegava a ser uma divindade, mas era um egungun de luz.

\- Com licença. - Disse Oxaguian. - Qual a sua graça?

\- Aquenáton.

\- Está preso aqui há muito tempo?

\- Só uns poucos séculos. Por quê?

O orixá encerrou a conversa se prostrando no canto de sua cela. - Meninos, venham logo.

Apesar da frase não ter sido direcionada para ele, o faraó não pôde deixar de escutá-la. - Está esperando alguém? Salvadores?! - A expressão desanimada do egungun subitamente mudou para algo mais alegre, era o efeito da esperança.

\- Subestimei o filho de Olorun e terminei preso aqui. Subestimei o poder de fantasmas desencarnados e pedi a ajuda de três semi-orixás. Talvez seja até melhor que eles não venham me resgatar. Temo condená-los.

Aquenáton elevou o tom de sua voz. - Não percebe?! Está subestimando quem não devia novamente! Não é só porque são meio humanos que eles não possam fazer o impossível. Inclusive talvez seja o lado humano deles que faça-os mais fortes. - Oxaguian sorriu de forma encabulada, não sabendo ainda se o egungun mantinha-se racional ou se era o desespero do longo cativeiro falando por ele.

 **XXX**

\- Estou pegando o jeito disso! - Talvez o fato de ter controlado o Senhor dos Tubarões o tenha enchido com uma autoestima digna de quem tem sangue divino. O fato é que Pedro havia se tornado até um pouco chato de tão confiante. Os seus socos estavam mais pesados e agora finalmente ele conseguia derrubar os cavaleiros eguns que cruzavam seu caminho. Nada mal para alguém que no início do dia não conseguia nem derrotar um homem de terra criado com um feitiço simples.

\- Foi o contato com o mar que te deixou mais forte. - Disse Rivelino. - A sua descendência é de um orixá de água, quanto mais tempo passa perto do seu elemento mais forte fica. Se muito tempo longe dele mais você enfraquece.

Agora muita coisa fazia sentido na cabeça de Pedro. - Então era por isso que eu estava tendo dificuldade em controlar a água?

\- Provável. Quando a gente voltar dessa missão, não tenha medo. Dê um mergulho no mar e nade o mais distante que puder. Não se preocupe, sua mãe não irá deixar que morra afogado e nenhum súdito dela irá machucá-lo. - Pedro entendeu pelo contexto que quando Rivelino se referiu à "súditos dela" ele queria dizer animais marinhos.

\- Já que você está mais energizado, está na hora de deixar sua amiga mais forte. - Rivelino pegou um pedaço de pau comprido e produziu fogo usando uma magia que manipulava o oxigênio. Com a tocha em mãos ele se aproximou de Nakamura.

\- Espera! O que está fazendo?! - Rivelino jogou a tocha na menina e com outro feitiço alimentou a chama, fazendo com que ela crescesse e a engolisse. A menina gritou, não de dor, mas de medo.

\- Nakamura! Você é maluco?!

\- Calma, Romeu.

Quando o fogo cessou, Nakamura se sentia mais forte e ficou maravilhada com isso, tanto que de cara não notou um efeito colateral. - Desculpa, devia ter previsto isso. - Após Rivelino terminar de falar, Nakamura olhou para o seu corpo e percebeu que seu traje de banho havia desaparecido, virado cinzas. Irritada, ela protegeu os seios com o braço e sua parte intima com a outra mão.

\- Seu tarado!

Rivelino a olhava com naturalidade, parecia acostumado com naturismo. Já Pedro, mesmo já tendo tido relações com ela, a olhou de uma maneira gulosa que a incomodou e a fez ter um desejo de se vingar. A filha de Ogun estalou os dedos e de repente a sunga de Pedro começou a pegar fogo. Com uma precisão milimétrica as chamas não o queimaram, mas estragaram sua roupa.

Agora Nakamura não era a única pessoa pelada na excursão. - A água apaga o fogo tanto quanto o fogo faz a água secar.

 **XXX**

Sentado em seu trono, onde pouco saia, Zabulon ouvia seus servos relatarem sobre uma invasão. Eram três cavaleiros eguns posicionados com o joelho esquerdo no chão e com a cabeça baixa. - Um homem meio afetado na casa dos trinta e um casal de adolescentes pelados. - Disse um deles. Com a maior vergonha do mundo continuou. - Estão nos derrotando as pencas.

\- Por que alguém iria para a guerra pelado? - Se indagou o egungun das trevas. - Será alguma tática de batalha que eu desconheço? Talvez funcionasse com inimigos vivos, mas com mortos... - As palavras daquele senhor do mau fizeram com que um dos três cavaleiros de ébano ajoelhados se recordasse de sua vida perdida e de como era bom o contato pele com pele, mesmo que não sexual.

Um quarto cavaleiro negro apareceu na sala do trono. Da forma mais espalhafatosa possível ele foi arremessado até se chocar contra a parede ao lado do trono. Zabulon achou graça da investida. - Se você queria me acertar com meu próprio servo errou.

Os três invasores se aproximaram. O trio de cavaleiros tentou pará-los, mas foram rechaçados com uma facilidade impressionante.

Zabulon levantou-se do seu trono, algo raro, e se aproximou dos três. - Deixa eu adivinhar: são amigos de Oxaguian. Um pederasta e dois pervertidos. Que lindo.

\- Quem disse que sou gay? Sou muito homem! - Rivelino ergueu o nariz para demonstrar orgulho e superioridade, acabou mostrando outra coisa. Pedro e Nakamura se entreolharam e, falando baixo demais para que o outro não ouvisse, o garoto disse. - Tá vendo. Eu sabia.

Sem mais trocar palavras, Zabulon enviou um feitiço similar ao utilizado por seus cavaleiros eguns, mas infinitamente mais forte. Rivelino se colocou na frente do casal pelado e criou uma barreira atmosférica que barrou o ataque. - Rápido, garotos. Ataquem! Não conseguirei segurá-lo por muito tempo.

Jogando seu corpo para direita, Nakamura preparou uma bola de fogo e a arremessou contra o inimigo. A magia foi tão poderosa que até mesmo ela ficou impressionada, porém, não surtiu nenhum efeito no egungun. Pela esquerda atacou Pedro. Não havia água por perto, mas ele a retirou da umidade do ar e lançou um jato d´água em Zabulon forte o suficiente para cortar um homem ao meio. Uma lasca da armadura do egungun cedeu. - Desgraçado!

O inimigo interrompeu seu feitiço quando o golpe de Pedro o atingiu. Rivelino então se aproveitou para golpeá-lo com toda mágica que seu corpo semidivino continha. Um soco potente, luminoso. O corpo de Rivelino começou a brilhar e ele logo foi coberto por uma armadura dourada que o casal achou belíssima.

O punho de Rivelino foi adentrando na armadura de Zabulon até fazê-la se despedaçar. Continuando o ataque, o semi-orixá atravessou a criatura maléfica com o seu punho fazendo com que sua essência se espalhasse e se perdesse por um bom tempo.

\- Que armadura é essa que está vestindo? - Perguntou Pedro.

\- Cavaleiros eguns vestem armaduras de eguns. Cavaleiros orixás vestem armaduras de orixá. - A armadura de Rivelino cobria o corpo inteiro, só deixando livre as partes essenciais para garantir a mobilidade. A sua tonalidade fez com que Pedro se lembrasse de um anime. "Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro!" pensou.

\- Agora que não há mais perigo eu continuo daqui. Podem voltar para casa.

\- Voltar como? - Perguntou Nakamura.

\- Agora que o espírito maléfico que dominava esse mundo não está mais ativo, magias de voo voltaram a funcionar nesse plano. - Rivelino apontou as mãos para o casal e fez com que eles voassem. Os dois deixaram o Orun e foram parar no Aiye. Mais precisamente para a cama de um quarto.

Pedro estava deitado por cima de Nakamura. A mãe do garoto abriu a porta do quarto para pegar algumas roupas do filho para lavar, foi uma grande surpresa vê-lo pelado com um garota.

\- Mãe, eu posso explicar. - Disse Pedro.

\- É. Sei que pode.

 **XXX**

Praia do Jardim de Alah. Segunda-feira, no dia seguinte ao resgate de Oxaguian. De manhã cedo, antes das aulas, o sol nem havia mostrado sua cara, mãe e filho faziam algo inusitado. - O orixá disse que você deve ter o máximo de contato possível com a água do mar, certo? Então a partir de hoje toda semana você virá aqui dar um mergulho.

\- Mas você disse para eu não trazer uma sunga.

\- Você não vai precisar de uma. Máximo de contato. Máximo, contato. Entendeu?

\- O quê?! Mas mãe!

A mulher puxou a calça do garoto enquanto falava. - Anda, eu te vejo pelado desde que trocava sua fralda e você mijava na minha cara. Está muito cedo para alguém te ver. - Pedro não sabia dizer até que ponto aquilo era uma vingancinha de sua mãe ou um desejo genuíno que ele se tornasse um semi-orixá mais forte e saudável. As peças de roupa iam sendo tiradas e entregadas à sua mãe. Quando a sua cueca veio a baixo, a mulher deu dois tapinhas em seu bumbum que o deixou envergonhado.

\- Agora vá dar um mergulho, um bem demorado. Se retornar da água em menos de uma hora eu te faço voltar!

As primeiras ondas geladas a tocar no seu corpo nu o incomodaram, mas ele logo se acostumou e antes que percebesse já estava bem longe da costa. Seus poderes faziam com que conseguisse nadar mesmo sem dar braçadas ou mexer suas pernas. A força de seu pensamento ordenava que a água o propelisse para frente. O mar era mesmo o seu ambiente, nadando ele era mais rápido do que um foguete.

 **XXX**

\- Você não tem vergonha de ficar pelada na frente de estranhos, mas tem de ficar na frente do seu próprio pai?

De cabeça baixa, como uma japonesa submissa, algo que não era, Nakamura apenas acenava positivamente com a cabeça, - Sim, papai. - Em um ferro velho situado no bairro de Aquidabã, a nisei removia o seu uniforme colegial e sua roupa de baixo, entregando tudo ao seu patriarca. Estava nua, mas dentro da propriedade de sua família se esperava que nenhum estranho a visse. Isso na teoria, devido ao terreno alto atrás, alguns espectadores babavam pela japonesa com corpo escultural. O voyeurismo só irá acabar quando as chamas começarem a atacar.

Com um frasco de álcool gel em mãos, o homem passava seu conteúdo em sua filha como se fosse protetor solar. Apesar de seu espírito samurai (herdado de encarnações passadas) o deixar turrão, ele amava sua menina e o medo de feri-la naquele ritual quase o fez chorar. - Não vai doer nada, querida. Se lembre, dentro de você corre o sangue do dragão.

Após o álcool ser passado, com um fósforo ele ateou fogo na garota. Ela não sentiu dor, nem mesmo o menor ador. Só fechou os olhos enquanto as chamas a abraçavam e tentava relaxar.


	3. Água e Fogo

Era a quarta ou a quinta vez que Pedro era forçado a dar um de seus mergulhos. Como de costume, ele ia à praia com sua mãe bem cedo de manhã, se despia e caia na água. A pele nua em contato com a água salgada não mais o incomodava. O fato de conseguir respirar mesmo submerso também não. Nesse dia em particular, o adolescente reencontrou um velho amigo. O tubarão era uma figura monstruosa, mas como Pedro o conhecia, sabia que ele não iria lhe fazer nenhum mau. Além do que, o peixe havia salvado sua vida. - Oi, Senhor dos Tubarões. - Pensou Pedro Jaquison, já que ainda não conseguia falar debaixo d´água. Apesar disso o tubarão pareceu ter ouvido e entendido. O peixe se aproximou do filho de Iemanjá e abaixou a cabeça em saudação.

\- Os meus súditos, também são os seus. - Disse a voz em sua cabeça, era sua mãe orixá. - Se eu sou a Rainha do Mar, você é o príncipe.

Pedro tentou um poder diferente, ao invés de invocar uma manipulação das águas pensou na vida marinha. - Seres do mar, venham até mim. - No início ele achou que a ordem era boba, mas ela foi atendida. Peixes, tubarões, tartarugas e enguias se aproximaram. Predadores e presas se respeitaram e cessaram suas rivalidades diante ao pedido da realeza.

O mar fez com que as lágrimas que desciam dos olhos de Pedro não fossem vistas. Lágrimas salgadas, como a água do mar.

 **XXX**

Ogun é guerreiro, senhor do fogo, mas também do ferro e da tecnologia. O mundo sempre precisou de tecnologia, na vida moderna ao se mencionar essa palavra as pessoas só pensam em aparelhos eletrônicos. Porém, coisas mais simples, como a cunhagem de espadas, também é um tipo de tecnologia.

Mesmo sabendo que sua filha não iria se ferir, ainda lhe doía de preocupação fazer o que lhe foi instruído. Mas como era para o bem dela ele fazia sem cogitar. - Está preparada? - Perguntou o japonês de cinquenta anos. Sua filha apenas acenou com a cabeça. Como das outras vezes, a garota foi despida, besuntada com um material inflamável e ateada fogo.

Porém, naquele dia houve uma novidade, as chamas não a envolveram por muito tempo. Logo, Nakamura ouviu uma voz que lhe ensinara uma nova habilidade. Não sobre o fogo, mas sobre o ferro. O ferro velho ao seu redor começou a ser atraído por sua força mística. Ele se liquefez e retomou forma em uma espada samurai. Uma katana. Até a base dela era de ferro, porém desenhada de tal maneira que não feria a mão de Nakamura.

A menina estava nua segurando uma espada samurai. O pai de Nakamura até esqueceu da nudez da menina e se sentiu extremamente orgulhoso ao vê-la portando aquela arma.

\- Me senti desonrado quando sua mãe me traiu. Porém, agora eu vejo que o destino me presenteou com uma filha que não tem o meu sangue, mas que eu não trocaria por nenhuma outra. Você tem o sangue dos orixás africanos em suas veias, mas a sua mãe lhe passou o sangue dos guerreiros de minha nação. Você é tanto semi-orixá quanto filha do dragão!

 **XXX**

O garoto da água e a menina do fogo não foram os únicos a ficarem mais poderosos nesse mês e meio passado. Liberdade, um bairro cheio de lojas de roupas e bibelôs. Suas ruas estreitas apinhadas de gente faziam com que pedestres e carros disputassem espaço, uma briga que nem sempre era cordial.

No meio da tarde, sem dar nenhum aviso prévio, uma explosão. Uma casa foi aos ares. Será que um botijão de gás estourou? Era a hipótese mais plausível. Estavam enganados, mas também não dava para repreendê-los pelo engano. Quem imaginaria que o incidente fora provocado por uma abertura dimensional? Ignorando que estava sujo e esfarrapado, Ferreirinha caminhou pela rua como um mendigo qualquer. Apesar do tempo em um dos planos mais trevosos do Orun tê-lo deixado mais forte, ele sentia fome.

Um carrinho de cachorro quente passava no lugar e, sem pagar, Ferreirinha pegou três hot-dogs e os devorou. O vendedor não reclamou, na verdade nem o viu. Uma magia lançada pelo semi-orixá provocou um filtro de percepção que o deixou invisível.

\- Pedro Jaquison! - Só por mencionar o nome de quem se tornou o seu maior inimigo uma chuva começou a cair dos céus. Esse era um dos seus poderes que herdara de Oxumaré, o senhor das chuvas e dos arco-íris.

 **XXX**

Não que a chuva os impedissem de sair, enfrentaram monstros de outras dimensões e deuses em forma humana. Porém, como queriam manter a aparência de adolescentes normais, Nakamura e Pedro aceitaram passar a tarde chuvosa assistindo à algum filme e comendo pipoca. A mãe do garoto não parava de vigiá-los. Temia que o casal desse uma fugidinha para o quarto.

\- Vocês usaram camisinha? - Perguntou sua mãe em uma conversa prévia à Pedro.

Com a expressão de quem sabia que tinha feito uma besteira ele respondeu: - Não.

\- Mas, menino! E se você engravidasse essa menina? Cuidado que vocês de Iemanjá têm facilidade em fazer filho. Pior do que isso, já pensou se ela lhe passasse uma doença venérea?

\- Mas Nakamura não tem doença nenhuma.

\- Você diz isso só porque ela é gostosinha?

\- Não. Porque ela e eu temos sangue divino correndo em nossas veias. Doenças são coisas de humanos, Oxaguian já tinha me explicado isso.

\- Tá bom, senhor perfeito.

Durante a conversa, de súbito, Pedro foi acometido por uma dúvida. - Quando eu tiver um filho, minha criança será um semi-semi-orixá?

\- O sangue divino só passa do pai para o filho. Não para o neto. Seu filho será tão humano quanto eu, não terá nenhum poder sobrenatural.

Pedro fechou a cara, visivelmente desapontado. - Pena.

Voltando ao presente, durante a sessão de cinema caseira, Pedro ouviu vozes em sua cabeça novamente. Porém, dessa vez não vieram de Iemanjá. A voz era mais humana, era de Nakamura. Apesar de ter certeza que aquelas palavras não saíram dos lábios dela ele teve que confirmar. - Amor, falou alguma coisa?

\- Não.

"Nossa, mas esse filme é um saco. Não sei porque meu bem gosta dessas coisas de super-heróis."

\- Nakamura, se você não está gostando do filme a gente pode ver outra coisa.

\- Que nada, menino, vamos continuar vendo esse guaxinim espacial e essa árvore que anda. Eu reclamei de algo?

Pedro tentou ignorar as informações que fluíam do cérebro de sua namorada para a sua cabeça. Mais tarde ele iria tirar uma dúvida com sua mãe a respeito disso.

\- Mãe, eu pensei que meus poderes se restringiam ao mar, mas hoje eu consegui ler a mente de minha namorada. É isso mesmo ou pirei de vez?

"Aí que merda, ele descobriu um novo poder."

\- Você não gosta dos meus poderes!

\- Pedro, ouvir os pensamentos dos outros sem autorização é deselegante. Tenho o direito de ser rabugenta pelo menos em pensamento.

\- Quer dizer que eu sou também uma espécie de Charles Xavier?

\- Sei lá, não conheço esse aí. Você só precisa saber que sua mãe além de ser a Rainha do Mar, é dona do psicológico humano.

\- É isso? Então eu também consigo ler mentes? - A mãe de criação do garoto apenas acenou positivamente com sua cabeça. - Odoyá, minha mãe!

\- Se eu fosse você não comemorava tão cedo. Procure controlar logo essa nova habilidade ou vai acabar enlouquecendo ao ser invadido pelos pensamentos dos outros.

 **XXX**

"Aquela puta está me traindo."

"Estou muito gorda, ele vai acabar me largando."

"Está decidido, vou me matar. Dizem que se jogar de um lugar alto é a forma mais indolor."

Uma simples volta no dique em horário de pico. Como a sua mãe havia previsto, a cabeça de Pedro estava a ponto de explodir com tanta informação que não foi processada nela. Chegou a um ponto da caminhada, que ele não aguentou nem mais dar um passo e se sentou em um dos banquinhos de madeira. Para o seu azar, o seu momento de relaxamento foi interrompido por uma pessoa que sentou ao seu lado. A sua boca não falava, mas sua mente era tagarela.

"É hoje, meu Deus, como estou nervoso. O plano tem que ser perfeito. Vou matar a desgraçada e sumir com o corpo. Ninguém vai perceber."

Um senhor de sessenta e poucos anos, com aparência séria e bem vestido. Não tinha pinta de assassino, mas quem vê cara... Apesar de ter descoberto algo alarmante, Pedro tentou ignorar. - Não sou um super-herói.- Pensou.

"Ela não podia ter me largado. Vou esperar ela ficar sozinha em casa e terminar o serviço na facada. Depois vou cortar o corpo dela para ela caber em uma sacola e desová-la em um mato qualquer."

Pedro sabia que era imprudente, mas resolveu intervir. - E como você vai esquartejá-la? Quer dizer, uma faca de cozinha não corta um osso humano com facilidade. Sei disso porque sou acostumado a cortar galinha e só isso já dá um trabalho...

Assustado por ver alguém que de alguma forma sabia do seu plano, o coroa ficou colérico. - E quem é você moleque? Do que está falando?

Foi por instinto, Pedro ativou outra parte desse seu poder sobre a mente sem intenção. - Ao invés de matar uma pessoa inocente, por que você não livra o mundo de um lixo como você? - Foi só um insulto desaforado, mas o homem recebeu aquelas palavras como uma ordem que não podia ser negada. O futuro assassino se tornara um suicida, ele caminhou até a estrada e bem na curva, onde os carros que passavam não tinham uma boa visibilidade, ele se jogou.

Sangue, ossos quebrados, carne rasgada. O homem foi parar embaixo das rodas de um caminhão.

Ao voltar para casa Pedro não conseguia parar de chorar. - Filho, o que foi? - Perguntou sua mãe preocupada, pelo estado do menino ela antevia uma tragédia. Há tempos que a mulher não via o menino chorar daquele jeito. Ao chegar em casa e pôr tudo para fora ele chegava quase a berrar. Sem conseguir falar, muito menos explicar o ocorrido, ele simplesmente abraçou forte a mãe e ficou agarrado a ela por longos minutos, quase uma hora inteira. - Eu matei um homem!

 **XXX**

No dia seguinte, Pedro não foi ao colégio. Ficou o tempo todo trancado no quarto, deitado de forma fetal olhando a parede. Lágrimas ainda saiam de seus olhos enquanto ele remoía seu remorso.

\- Amor, sua namorada está aqui! - Anunciou sua mãe. Nakamura também ficou muito preocupada ao saber do ocorrido.

\- Pedro, foi um acidente, você não é um assassino.

Como os apelos de sua mãe e de sua namorada não funcionaram, mais pessoas foram chamadas para tentar retirar Pedro do seu quadro. Oxaguian, Rivelino e Odara, que escondia suas cicatrizes com uma máscara de queimadura.

\- Senhor Oxaguian, você não dizia que não tinha filhos? - Perguntou Nakamura, mudando completamente o foco do assunto que preocupava a todos.

\- Descobri quando estava em cativeiro no Mar de Eguns. Tentei uma magia de comunicação que só funciona entre pessoas consanguíneas. Fiz por desespero, pensei que não daria certo, mas deu. Nem mesmo Rivelino sabia que era filho de uma entidade até então.

Após as curiosidades serem sanadas, Oxaguian transformou o seu corpo em ar e atravessou as frestas da porta. Quem estava de fora do quarto só viu as roupas que o orixá vestia caírem no chão. Estavam diante de um problema sério, mas não conseguiram segurar as piadas.

\- Eita, um homem nu está trancado com seu filho em seu quarto. Vai deixar, mamãe? - Perguntou Rivelino.

\- Cala boca, moleque! O assunto é sério.

Dentro do quarto, Pedro se assustou ao ver o seu professor pelado em sua frente. - Senhor Anselmo, o que está fazendo?

\- Tentando te tirar desse estado antes que se transforme em uma depressão. Ter o poder de ler a mente dos outros pode ser perigoso, você atraí todos os problemas delas para si.

Pedro notara que sua telepatia não funcionava com seu professor. - Não consigo ler sua mente.

\- Sou uma divindade, o dom que você herdou da sua mãe recaí apenas no psicológico dos homens. E Pedro, mais uma coisa, se você deseja entrar de cabeça nesse mundo se prepare. Como guerreiro, mortes ficarão cada vez mais corriqueiras. Essa muito provavelmente foi só a primeira de muitas.

Pedro ficou indignado ao ouvir tais palavras. - Eu não sou assassino!

\- Durante a guerra ninguém o é! Mas como filho de uma orixá guerreira você deve se acostumar com a ideia. Se aparecer algum inimigo que atente contra a vida das pessoas que você ama, talvez só a solução definitiva seja cabível.

Pedro voltou a se virar com o rosto para o lado da parede. - Não quero saber, não vou matar mais ninguém.

 **XXX**

Quando viva ela era uma "dama da noite", nome ameno para se referir às meninas que vendiam o próprio corpo para sobreviver. Ela até que teve sorte, pois devido à sua beleza foi trabalhar em um cabaré requintado, onde a clientela era bem melhor do que nos bordéis pobres que recebiam operários rústicos, mal educados e até mesmo violentos. Como em uma história de amor romântica, a moça encantou não só o desejo, mas também o coração de um dos clientes. Os dois se apaixonaram, mas infelizmente a história terminou em tragédia. Agora, no Orun, ela velava pelos amantes e era vinculada aos desejos que, apesar da maioria o serem, nem sempre eram sexuais.

O seu reino era dominado pelos tons preto e vermelho, suas cores favoritas, cores fortes da paixão. Não havia ambiente considerado natural como florestas e rios, só um cabaré gigante a perder de vista. Ela sentava-se em um trono alto, bem no meio do seu domínio. Não vestia nada além de uma calcinha vermelha fina bem provocante. Sua pele era clara e seu cabelo bem preto, era uma cigana muito bonita.

\- Deseja passar um tempo com uma das minhas meninas ou um dos meus meninos, filho de Olorun?

Ferreirinha se aproximou do trono, ainda estava sujo e desgastado desde seu período de prisão. A seminudez da entidade não o abalou nem um pouco. - Padilha, senhora dos desejos, não a desmerecendo, mas não preciso de sua ajuda para arranjar amantes. Vim por um outro tipo de desejo, o de vingança.

Padilha deu um sorriso safado. - Prossiga.

 **XXX**

Mais uma semana, mais um dia de mergulho recarregador de energia. Sua mãe esperava que, além de tornar seu filho fisicamente melhor, o mar levasse embora suas dores emocionais. Triste demais para se importar com vergonha, Pedro tirou sua camisa e estava quase retirando a parte de baixo da roupa. Mas sua mãe o avisou: - Espera, tem alguém se aproximando.

O homem que se aproximava era alto e forte. Sua força não era oriunda de acadêmia, mas de trabalho braçal, algo que dava para perceber pela falta de divisão nos seus braços. Sua pele era queimada do sol e ele usava uma roupa simples que o fazia parecer um vendedor de praia.

\- O garoto é o tal Pedro Jaquison? - Perguntou o malhado.

\- Quem quer saber? - Respondeu o adolescente.

\- É que eu tenho um recado de um conhecido seu, Ferreirinha. - Dito isso, o malhado deu um soco no rosto de Pedro que o fez voar longe. Ao presenciar aquela cena, a mãe do garoto gritou temendo que seu filho tivesse morrido. Porém, ela não conhecia a força de um semi-orixá.

Correndo em uma velocidade impossível para um humano normal, Pedro se atirou em cima de seu adversário e tentou derrubá-lo agarrando-o pela cintura. Não conseguiu, o outro permaneceu rijo como uma rocha. Com uma joelhada na boca do estômago o garoto foi jogado há metros de altura e despencou de uma maneira muito dolorosa.

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou Pedro. - Por que está fazendo isso? Não te fiz nada.

\- Não é pessoal, só recebo ordens. - O suposto vendedor abriu os braços e fez com que uma energia rubra o circulasse. A energia se solidificou, se transformando em uma armadura que cobria seu corpo inteiro. Nenhum centímetro de pele era exposto. Uma armadura vermelha com detalhes rajados de preto. - Meu nome é Manoel, sou um cavaleiro da Padilha. Vamos, estou curioso, me mostre sua armadura. - Pedro permaneceu calado, fazendo com que seu adversário intuísse que ele não possuía tal habilidade. - Como você derrotou um filho de Olorun se nem consegue invocar uma armadura?

Pedro invocou sua magia lançando um jato de água em seu inimigo forte o suficiente para atravessar barreiras de metal. Aquele golpe foi eficiente até mesmo contra o líder egungun, mas contra esse cavaleiro se mostrou ineficaz. Mostrando que sabia sobre sua participação na batalha no Mar de Eguns, Manoel continuou. - Os servos de Maria Padilha são muito mais poderosos do que os de um mero espírito ruim, garoto. - O cavaleiro rubro defendia o golpe com a palma de uma das mãos sem mostrar nenhum esforço.

Após Pedro se cansar e o ataque chegar ao fim, Manoel resolveu revidar. Sua magia parecia simples, uma flecha vermelha de energia que foi disparada no coração de Pedro. No início, o garoto não sentiu nada, mas a dor que veio a seguir fez com que o adolescente descobrisse muito cedo o que era um enfarto.

Jogado no chão, se contorcendo de dor, Pedro foi acalentado por sua mãe de criação, que sentou na areia e pôs sua cabeça em seu colo. - Seu monstro!

\- Por respeito à sua mãe vou interromper a luta por aqui. Mas ainda não terminamos. - O cavaleiro rubro foi andando calmamente em direção à calçada e fez com que sua armadura sumisse. Voltando à sua aparência de comerciante comum.

Pedro era pesado para ela, mesmo assim sua mãe juntou todas as forças para levá-lo até a água. - Vamos, Iemanjá. Salve o seu menino. - Quando o mar tocou no garoto, de uma maneira mágica, a maré subiu, mas só nesse lugar especifico. O corpo da mãe adotiva e do garoto foram submersos, no entanto, a força da água só tragou Pedro, deixando a mulher preocupada na beira do mar, encharcada.

 **XXX**

Pedro despertou sentindo ainda muitas dores devido a batalha perdida. - Filho da puta bombado maldito! - Ao se levantar, o adolescente notara que não estava mais tão ferido quando outrora. A recuperação pela água do mar estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Ele olhou ao seu redor e notou que tinha deixado o Aiye. Ao olhar para cima ele viu o mar "voando" há vários quilômetros de distância, como se substituísse o céu. "Cada canto do Orun tem suas leis da física própria", lembrou Pedro de um dos ensinamentos de Anselmo.

Abaixo dos seus pés um chão de areia branca comum, de tão grande aquela praia mágica mais parecia um deserto. No entanto, uma construção suntuosa se revelou à sua frente. Um castelo verde como a cor do mar, grande ao ponto de parecer abrigar várias pessoas. O portão da entrada estava aberto, Pedro assumiu que aquilo fosse um convite. - Será que vou encontrar minha mãe? - Pensou o semi-orixá. O pensamento era lógico, pois Iemanjá era a famosa Rainha do Mar. Porém, ela não dominava as águas salgadas sozinha.

Sentado em um trono, a entidade monstruosa parecia saída de um filme de terror. Era um humanoide alto, de aproximadamente três metros. Seu corpo era coberto por escamas e ele tinha barbatanas. Seus dentes lembravam os de um tubarão e sua figura era confusa, não dava para saber com certeza se era masculino ou feminino. Assim que viu o monstro, Pedro deu meia volta e tentou fugir. Porém, os portões do castelo se trancaram sozinhos impedindo sua fuga.

\- Calma, garoto. Sou súdito de sua mãe. - Disse o homem peixe, enquanto em seguida mostrava seus braços e pernas acorrentados. - Além do quê, desse trono eu não saio.

\- Quem é você?

\- Olokun, também sou um orixá, mas muito provavelmente você não me conhece porque não sou muito conhecido em sua terra. Sou o senhor das águas profundas.

\- Por que está acorrentado?

\- Toda mitologia tem uma história de dilúvio. Eu tentei provocar um para extirpar do Aiye os mortais e fui condenado por isso. Prisão perpétua. Uma condenação horrível para quem vive para sempre.

\- Sinto muito. Agora me deixe sair.

\- Não. Ordens de sua mãe. Você ficará aqui até que o perigo que te assola no Aiye seja extirpado.

\- Tenho uma vida no Aiye! Não posso ficar aqui para sempre como você! - Olokun ficou ofendido com o último comentário, mas levou em conta que era só um adolescente rebelde que falara e decidiu ignorar.

\- Sua mãe de coração pediu à Iemanjá que "salve seu menino". É isso o que ela está fazendo. Agora vá descobrir o que meu castelo tem a oferecer. Gosto de ficar sozinho.

Pedro inutilmente tentou abrir os portões do castelo seja com seus punhos ou com sua magia. Quando cansou, foi fazer a única coisa que lhe restava, o que o senhor das águas profundas havia sugerido. - Eu que sou um orixá milenar não consigo quebrar essas correntes e essa porta, você um pirralho de quinze anos conseguiria? Se enxerga.

\- Quem abriu os portões para que eu entrasse, então?

\- Iemanjá, é claro.

 **XXX**

Mario levou um pito dos seus superiores, da entidade que lhe confiara uma armadura e do semi-orixá por trás dessa guerra. - Esqueça sua honra infantil. - Disse Ferreirinha. - Guerra é guerra. Já que não podemos mais acabar com um alvo, elimine pelo menos o outro.

No bairro de Aquidabã, Nakamura já estava quase se despindo para o seu banho semanal de fogo, quando um homem rústico arrombou o portão da propriedade e invadiu o lugar. Rapidamente a menina pôs sua camisa de volta.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Vou chamar a polícia! - Gritou o pai de coração de Nakamura ao invasor.

\- Pai, cuidado! Ele não é uma pessoa normal.

Mario sorriu, surpreso diante da perspicácia da garota. - Você é mais inteligente do que o seu namoradinho. - Ignorando o fato de que era uma adolescente de quinze anos, o brutamontes a socou no rosto. Porém, ao invés de ser a cara dela que se machucara, foi a mão dele que quase quebrou. - O que diabos você fez, bruxa?!

O corpo de Nakamura se tornou uma espécie mágica de ferro biológico. Mesmo tendo o tamanho de uma menina normal, seus socos se tornaram muito mais potentes e não tardaram a tirar sangue do adversário. - Desistiu? - Perguntou a nisei em tom desafiador.

A energia rubra circundou o cavaleiro de Padilha e ele retornou a batalha vestindo seu traje de combate. Nakamura arregalou os seus olhos de ferro, nunca tinha visto uma armadura igual. Os dois socaram ao mesmo tempo, seus punhos se encontraram. Uma onda de impacto destruiu os vidros das janelas ao redor e Nakamura levou a pior. Jogada no chão, seu braço parecia quebrado e ela voltara a sua forma normal, de carne e osso.

O pai adotivo da menina faria tudo para salvá-la, inclusive ceder sua própria vida. Em um ato desesperado, o japonês abriu o gás da cozinha de sua casa e acendeu um fósforo perto da boca. A explosão foi alimentada pelos líquidos inflamáveis guardados no lugar e se tornou um espetáculo assustador. Protegido por sua armadura, Mario não se feriu, mas só por isso.

As chamas poderiam se espalhar para as casas vizinhas, mas Nakamura tragou tudo. - Tenho o espírito do dragão em mim! - Sem se preocupar com seu estado, com sua roupa toda esfarrapada, a nisei se levantou e cuspiu uma labareda monstruosa no seu inimigo. Seu braço quebrado havia se curado e suas costas expostas agora exibiam o desenho de um dragão asiático.

Mario tentou se proteger com suas mãos, mas o fogo mágico era tão intenso que fez com que pedaços de sua armadura cedessem. - Não! Não é possível! - O fogo aumentou ainda mais, fazendo com que o vilão perdesse sua proteção rubra e fosse calcinado. O calor emanado foi tamanho que logo o cadáver virou cinzas.

Não houve tempo, nem alegria, para comemorar a vitória. Nakamura foi correndo encontrar o seu pai nos escombros e quando o viu naquele estado não aguentou a emoção e desmaiou.


	4. Da Magia à Sedução

BR-101, uma rodovia que vai do Rio Grande do Norte até o Rio Grande do Sul, passando entre outros estados pela Bahia. Longe da capital, próximo à uma cidade chamada Itamaraju, uma mulher de dezenove anos exercia o que diziam ser a profissão mais antiga do mundo. Ela era maior de idade, mas não faltavam garotas de quinze, treze e até mesmo de sete anos nas beiras de estradas do Brasil ganhando a vida da mesma maneira.

Primeiramente, a prostituta ia até o ponto com uma roupa normal, já que nenhum motorista a aceitaria entrando em seu ônibus vestindo sua roupa de trabalho. Ao chegar onde queria, ela descia do ônibus, tirava sua roupa de mulher comum, a guardava em sua bolsa e vestia uma roupa transparente sem usar nada por baixo.

Carros passavam com motoristas homens e mulheres que achavam graça do inusitado, que ficavam tentados a dar uma paradinha, que se sentiam indignados ou que se apiedavam dela. A mulher fazia sinal de que queria pedir carona, mas sua roupa que revelava tudo mudava o seu significado. O polegar para cima queria dizer: "sexo pago".

Um caminhoneiro, a maioria dos seus clientes, estacionou no acostamento e abriu um sorriso guloso ao vê-la mais de perto. - Oh, meu amor, pode vir. - A prostituta sorria fingindo excitação, quando em seu amago sentia repulsa. O homem abriu seu cinto e arriou suas calças. A prostituta levantou o vestido. O que deveria vir a seguir foi interrompido quando o caminhoneiro perdeu a voz de homem e começou a soar feminino.

\- Marlene, estou precisando de você?

\- Senhora Maria Padilha?! - A prostituta ficou surpresa ao ver sua mestra se mostrar daquela maneira.

\- Há uma garota em Salvador, uma semi-orixá, que quero que você elimine. Há também um garoto, mas esse está desaparecido. Se encontrá-lo você irá ganhar pontos comigo.

Marlene se ajoelhou diante do homem, não por sua causa, mas pela entidade que o possuía. - Como quiser, minha senhora.

\- Não se esqueça que foi o meu toque que deixou o seu sangue doce para os homens. Se completar sua missão farei com que tenha um charme ainda maior. Esqueça a prostituição que sua condição de miséria a condenou. Pense em casamento, não com um homem rico babão que só pensa em seu corpo. Mas com um que a ame.

Lágrimas chegaram a umedecer os olhos da prostituta. - Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero.

\- Então largue essa roupa e vista a que eu te dei.

Marlene jogou sua roupa transparente fora e seguiu viagem a pé, sem nem se preocupar em voltar para pegar sua bolsa e se vestir com a roupa que guardou dentro dela. Ela era uma visão bonita, um corpo de índia sem nenhum exagero, parecia uma modelo. Sua nudez não durou muito tempo, a energia rubra a cobriu e se converteu em uma armadura. O traje protegia os ombros, os seios, as pernas, os antebraços e os punhos. Sua barriga ficava de fora. Parecia ilógico deixar uma parte tão vital desguarnecida, mas ela era uma cavaleira de Padilha boa demais para se preocupar com isso. Em sua cabeça também não havia capacete ou máscara.

Com uma magia seu corpo se tornou uma fumaça vermelha que voou como um cometa e foi até o seu destino.

 **XXX**

\- Você não cansa de socar essa porta, não? - Perguntou Olokun enquanto repetidas vezes Pedro Jaquison agredia a porta de entrada do castelo tentando fugir dali. Enquanto estava distraído em sua empreitada infrutífera, uma mulher o cutucou no ombro. Ao olhar para o lado, Pedro tomou um susto. Ela não era uma mulher normal, mas sim uma híbrida humano-peixe. Era similar ao orixá acorrentado, mas um pouco menos bizarra.

\- Sua roupa. - Disse a mulher peixe. - Você a está usando por três dias direto. Acho que ela precisa lavar.

Não havia máquina de lavar roupas embaixo do mar, mas em uma situação surreal havia uma pia com pedras inclinadas onduladas feitas para retirar sujeira. - Mas eu só tenho esse short e essa cueca!

\- Você nadou pelado tantas vezes. O oceano inteiro já conhece sua fama de exibicionista.

\- Eu não sou um... - Vencido pelo discurso, Pedro cedeu sua roupa e protegeu sua parte intima com suas mãos. Havia um banco ali, de madeira, ele aproveitou para sentar e esperar a empregada de Olokun terminar o seu serviço.

\- Vai demorar. - Disse a mulher peixe, fazendo sinal de enxotar. - Anda, vá dar um passeio no castelo, quando eu terminar eu te devolvo.

\- Mas eu estou nu!

\- E quem liga, macaco pelado? Somos todos mais peixe do que gente aqui. Você me acharia atraente se me visse nua? - Pedro não respondeu, mas sua cara disse tudo. - Pois, então, vá sem medo.

O castelo de Olokun lembrava cenários de fantasia, como o castelo da Pequena Sereia ou até mesmo a cidade submersa que apareceu no episódio I de Guerra nas Estrelas. Nenhum olhar de estranhamento, como a empregada havia lhe dito, os habitantes daquele pedaço do Orun eram todos meio peixe.

\- Olha que interessante. Um macaco pelado... Pelado. - Ao se virar Pedro sentiu a maior raiva do mundo em relação a empregada. Ela mentira, havia habitantes humanos no castelo. No caso, Pedro estava diante de uma loura linda de olhos verdes. Sem saber o que dizer, o adolescente ficou imóvel apenas protegendo sua intimidade.

\- O filho de Iemanjá, o príncipe do mar. - Foi dizendo a loura. - Uma pessoa com esse título tem o direito de vestir ou não vestir o que quiser.

\- Não sou tarado, nem exibicionista, foi uma empregada que... Ela pegou minhas roupas para lavar e garantiu que aqui só viviam homens peixes.

\- Sereainos. Eles são sereianos.

\- Sim, que seja. - Tomando uma liberdade que o impressionou, a menina puxou o braço do adolescente o forçando a revelar o que ele escondia. A garota tinha quase vinte anos e apesar da aparente fragilidade era muito forte. - Deixe de besteira, não há nada aí que eu não já tenha visto. Agora me siga, tem várias partes do castelo muito legais que você deveria conhecer.

"Finalmente um filho de Iemanjá aqui! Talvez se eu engravidar dele a Rainha do Mar me tire dessa prisão." Os poderes telepáticos de Pedro se ativaram novamente revelando sobre as pessoas ao seu redor coisas que ele nunca desconfiaria.

Toda animada, a garota levou Pedro para um jardim situado em um canto de um dos intermináveis andares. Não havia ninguém ali e ela sabia disso. A mulher começou a se despir e um lado egoísta de Pedro ficou tentado a deixar que ela seguisse adiante. Porém, ele era muito nobre para isso.

\- Espera! É verdade que você é prisioneira nesse castelo? Por quê?

A blusa que já estava vindo ao chão voltou ao seu lugar, isso desapontou Pedro. - Não dá para esconder nada do príncipe do mar, certo?

A história que a garota contou a seguir deixou Pedro impressionado. - Os deuses têm necessidades parecidas com a dos humanos, inclusive a de sexo. Por isso nascem os híbridos, de vez em quando em suas puladas de cerca do Orun, eles engravidam uma mortal ou, como no caso de sua mãe, são engravidadas por um mortal. Olokun, mesmo sendo condenado a prisão perpétua, recebe algumas oferendas humanas para aplacar sua solidão.

\- O quê?! Está querendo dizer que aquela coisa transa com mulheres humanas! - A ideia deixou Pedro enojado.

\- Mais respeito! Ele é meu pai! A maioria dos seus filhos puxam a sua aparência de peixe, mas eu fui uma de suas raríssimas exceções.

\- Desculpe...

\- Sheila.

\- Desculpe, Sheila, mas eu já tenho um amor me esperando em casa.

Sheila sorriu de um jeito que a deixava irresistível. - Seu coração pode estar com o seu "amor", mas o resto do seu corpo está pensando em mim. - Pedro olhou para baixo e com a maior vergonha do mundo se cobriu e voltou a corar.

 **XXX**

Ela tinha um filho, agora cuidava de uma filha. Simplificando melhor, seu filho Pedro foi levado por sua outra mãe e a namorada dele, Nakamura, ficou sozinha no mundo com a morte de seu pai de criação. - Onde está Pedro? - Perguntou a nisei pela milésima vez, querendo consolar suas dores em seus braços.

\- Já disse, minha filha. Iemanjá o levou.

\- Como assim?

\- É que você não conhece essa orixá como eu a conheço. Ela é uma mãezona bem coruja. Quando percebeu que seu precioso filho corria perigo, ela simplesmente o levou para um dos seus domínios. Onde nenhum mau pode alcançá-lo.

\- E quando ele volta?

\- Vai saber.

Um vento com vida própria entrou por uma das janelas e tomou a forma de um homem pelado. Assim que o viu a mãe de Pedro deu um grito, já Nakamura deu risada. Como estava na sala, o filho de Oxaguian pegou uma das almofadas do sofá para esconder seu membro.

\- Vocês de sangue orixá acham que podem aparecer onde quiserem, do jeito que quiserem.

\- Desculpa, é que quando eu me transformo em meu elemento eu não consigo converter nada que esteja comigo. Inclusive minhas roupas. Pedro e Nakamura vão ter esse mesmo problema quando aprenderem esse truque.

\- Está aqui por que, peladão? - Perguntou Nakamura, se alegrando e esquecendo a morte do pai um pouco.

\- Aquele homem vestido de vermelho que atacou Pedro e você é um cavaleiro de Padilha.

\- E existe isso?

\- Claro. Assim como tem cavaleiros eguns, há cavaleiros de Padilha, de Exu e de outras entidades. Você, quem sabe um dia, possa se tornar uma cavaleira de Ogun.

\- Você usa armadura, por acaso é um cavaleiro de Oxaguian?

\- O único. Meu pai realmente não teve muitos filhos. Só vim avisá-la que descanse, pois vou protegê-la do próximo cavaleiro filha da puta que te atacar.

\- O que fizemos contra Padilha? Por que ela quer tanto nossa pele?

\- Ela está agindo como pau mandado. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe Ferreirinha.

 **XXX**

\- Não adianta, eu não vou transar com você. - Disse Pedro. - Não vou trair minha namorada.

\- Tudo bem, só estou tirando minha roupa para não deixá-lo sem jeito. - Sheila foi se despindo, a cada peça de roupa que caia no chão a excitação em Pedro aumentava. Chegou a um ponto que seu sexo doía. A menina parecia capa de revista masculina e para piorar sua parte intima era lisinha. Quando os olhos de Pedro repousaram naquele ponto, ele não aguentou e precisou se virar de costas.

Sheila o pegou desprevenido, abraçando-o por trás e mordiscando sua orelha. - Aprenda uma coisa, eu sou determinada. Enquanto você não fizer o que eu quero não irei te deixar em paz. - Retirando forças que nem sabia que tinha, Pedro se desvencilhou do abraço e saiu correndo.

\- Sai pra lá tentação. - Em uma cena surreal, Sheila perseguiu o adolescente e o derrubou no chão. Ela era mais forte do que ele. - Porra é essa?! Vai me estuprar? - A garota gargalhou com a comparação.

\- Se preciso for. Ainda hoje eu quero sair desse maldito castelo. - A garota sentou no membro ereto de Pedro e começou a cavalgá-lo. Com o início do prazer, o príncipe do mar não conseguiu pensar em mais nada e se entregou ao ato. Pedro a pegou pela cintura e a jogou para o lado. Agora era ele que estava por cima. Sheila sorria e arranhava as costas do seu amante ao ponto de feri-la.

Quando o sexo terminou veio a culpa. - Nunca mais apareça na minha frente. E se dessa relação nascer um filho, que se foda. Ele será problema seu. Se eu perder Nakamura por sua causa você vai saber o que é a fúria do mar.

Sheila ficou séria, ela achava que o rapaz era só um menino bobo, mas ele conseguiu fazer com que a garota sentisse medo.

 **XXX**

Trajando sua armadura dourada do ar, Rivelino voava. Ele ficou impressionado ao perceber que sua inimiga, mesmo não nascendo filha desse elemento, conseguia fazer o mesmo. Como a etiqueta de combate ensinava, os dois se apresentaram. Rivelino, cavaleiro de Oxaguian, contra Marlene, cavaleira da Padilha.

\- Você é muito bonita, garota. Será uma pena machucá-la.

\- Até parece que você sabe apreciar uma mulher bonita.

\- Não precisa ser hétero para isso.

A conversa foi encerrada e a troca de socos e chutes teve início, os dois combatentes tinham forças tão equilibradas que a luta durou horas sem que nenhum abrisse uma vantagem significativa. Quando ambos se cansaram, Rivelino veio com uma ideia. - Está obvio que essa batalha não será resolvida pelos punhos, que seja por magia então. - Mal o semi-orixá havia acabado de falar e a cavaleira de vermelho jogou nele uma chuva de cometas rubros. O golpe machucou Rivelino, mas nem de longe o deixou fora de combate.

\- Bela magia? Ela tem nome.

\- Meteoro da Paixão. - Os dois ficaram mudos por alguns segundos e depois desataram a rir. - Sei que é ridículo, mas eu não achei nada melhor.

\- Sabe, como filho do mestre do ar, o vento me conta coisas. Como uma mulher tão... Fantástica aceita o trabalho de matar duas crianças.

\- Quinze anos não é ser criança.

\- É sim, não é só porque você teve que amadurecer cedo que os outros são obrigados a isso também.

\- Você não sabe de nada da minha vida! - Gritou Marcela, ofendida.

\- Violência sexual, prostituição, baixa autoestima. Você não precisa de uma divindade para realizar seus desejos. Se quer tanto se casar, case-se comigo.

Marcela sentia sinceridade no seu oponente, o que a deixou confusa. - Mas você é gay!

\- Que minha mãe humana não saiba disso. Aceite meu pedido e largue sua vida. Quem sabe, você não se torna minha cura gay particular. Se não der certo, lhe prometo ser um ótimo amigo.

Ao se negar cumprir a ordem de sua patroa, Marcela perdeu seus poderes e sua armadura. Pelada, ela despencava de uma altura de trinta metros. Como um superman salvando uma Lois Lane pelada, Rivelino a agarrou e a levou para sua casa. Durante o caminho, a ex-prostituta não resistiu e fez a pergunta. - Assim, tão de perto de uma mulher nua, você não se sente tentado?

\- É esse tipo de tentação que eu estou precisando.

 **XXX**

\- Desiste, garoto. Pelos deuses. - Reclamava Olokun ao ver o menino pelado socando incessantemente as portas do seu castelo. De repente chamou a atenção do orixá acorrentado que os socos do moleque ficavam cada vez mais fortes e rápidos. - Será possível? - Talvez tenha sido por extinto, ou sua mãe deu uma ajudinha, seja lá como for, Pedro evoluiu mais um nível. Seu corpo brilhou azulado e quando a luz cessou revelou uma armadura que passou a cobri-lo.

A armadura de Pedro cobria ombros, peitoral, antebraço e a parte de baixo da perna. Sendo que havia um cinto na cintura com o símbolo do arco e flecha apontado para cima no meio. Na cabeça o garoto foi presenteado com uma tiara masculina em volta da testa. Esse adereço possuía cordões brilhantes que caiam sobre o seu rosto. - Uma armadura de orixá! - Se impressionou Olokun, que se levantaria se pudesse. Pedro concentrou um ataque violento, a energia acumulado em seu punho foi liberada em uma investida só. As portas de madeira mística vieram abaixo. O poder do garoto foi tão potente que até mesmo as correntes que prendiam Olokun foram arrebentadas. - Estou livre!

Pedro correu para fora do castelo e transformou seu corpo em água. Iria retornar a ser carne e osso muito longe dali.

A mãe de Pedro lavava os pratos do almoço que dividiu com Nakamura, quando a água mudou de caminho. Ao invés de descer, foi para a lateral e se jogou no chão. A mulher se afastou acreditando ser uma ameaça, mas quando a entidade invasora se revelou a mulher se transformou em alegria só. Era seu filho, são e salvo, ainda que como veio ao mundo. Ao perceber que seu namorado havia retornado, Nakamura veio correndo da sala ansiosa para abraçá-lo, mas a mãe do garoto impediu.

\- Nada disso, periguete. Deixa eu vesti-lo primeiro.

 **XXX**

Em seu mundo cabaré de tons vermelho e preto, ela continuava em seu trono. Dessa vez sua aparência era o de uma mulata de encher os olhos, porém sua calcinha minuscula vermelha continuava. Sua aparência real ninguém sabia qual era, Padilha sempre se mostrava como a mais bela mulher possível. Seu poder de transformação era tão variado quanto a forma do desejo dos homens e mulheres que apreciavam o sexo feminino. As vezes, isso significava se tornar uma mulher gordinha também, mas não era o caso agora.

\- Seus cavaleiros estão se mostrando uma decepção. - Comentou Fernandinho.

\- Então por que você não ataca os seus inimigos com seus próprios poderes? Tem medo de ser derrotado?

\- Sim. Esse Pedro Jaquison me derrotou uma vez, coisa que nenhum semi-orixá tinha conseguido. Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder novamente. Ele tem algo de diferente, tenho que descobrir o que é antes de ir para a batalha de peito aberto.

\- Boa resposta.

\- Então? Gastou todos os seus cavaleiros?

Ao ouvir aquela indagação Padilha deu uma de suas risadas escandalosas e agudas. - De onde esses vieram tem muitos outros. - As cortinas que decoravam o lado de trás do seu trono foram se abrindo revelando algo tão impressionante que fez o semi-orixá tremer de medo. Um exército vermelho e preto de guerreiros das mais variadas nações e etnias. - Não se esqueça, a cada cavaleiro que eu perder irei cobrar um preço. Se você quiser pode usar todos de uma vez, mas esteja preparado para as consequências.

\- E isso seria...?

\- Escravidão por tempo indeterminado, variando a depender do seu débito. Só para começar. Acho que você não faz o tipo que gostaria de trabalhar em um cabaré.

Fernandinho foi guiado por um cavaleiro rubro qualquer a uma outra sala, nela meninas se exercitavam nuas em uma acadêmia. A cena era tão erótica que deixou o semi-orixá excitado. - Você me mostrou essa cena para me assustar, Padilha?

\- Homens, sempre egocêntricos. Essas meninas são todas hétero e estão condenadas a se relacionar umas com as outras. Imagina você em uma academia similar, só que cheia de marmanjos na mesma situação.

\- Você não vai me transformar em bicha! - Padilha gargalhou novamente.

\- Então tome cuidado comigo e use meus guerreiros com parcimônia.


	5. Sonhos Eróticos

Outro cavaleiro de Padilha, seus ataques frequentes já se tornavam cansativos. Esse era uma figura diferente, até mesmo para os do seu meio. Sua armadura lembrava a roupa de um bobo da corte, com direito a guizos pendurados na cabeça. O lado esquerdo de sua armadura era negro, o lado direito rubro. Não havendo assim interseção de tons entre os dois lados. Pedro o encarava trajando sua armadura de Iemanjá. Confiante por ter destruído uma barreira que nem mesmo um orixá puro conseguiu destruir, o adolescente já contava com uma vitória fácil.

\- Sou considerado pelos meus compatriotas como o mestre dos sonhos. Meu nome de batismo é Nícolas, mas eu adotei a alcunha de Morfeu por causa da mitologia grega e...

\- Dane-se, não preciso saber. - O mesmo ataque que usou contra a porta do castelo de Olokun, Pedro utilizou em Morfeu. O soco energizado atingiu bem no peito do adversário, no lado do coração, abrindo várias rachaduras, mas não perfurando.

\- Moleque! - Morfeu tocou seus indicadores na sua testa e fez uma magia mental. O corpo físico de Pedro permaneceu intacto, mas sua mente ficou perdida em devaneios. Era um sonho a qual qualquer adolescente queria ser inserido. Em uma grande cama redonda de motel, Pedro encontrou deitadas nuas e sorrindo para ele: Nakamura, Sheila, dois amores platônicos do colégio, uma antiga professora que ele achava gostosa, uma atriz famosa que frequentou alguns dos seus sonhos eróticos e uma mulher mais velha do terreiro que frequentava.

Era como atrair um rato para a ratoeira com o queijo, mas Pedro era esperto demais para cair nessa. - Esse palhaço mongoloide deve achar que sou estupido. - O filho de Iemanjá fechou os olhos, concentrou seu próprio poder mental e voltou à consciência.

\- Como é que pode?! - Se indagou Morfeu. - Ninguém escapa dos meus mundos dos sonhos. - O próximo soco energizado de Pedro não mirou uma parte protegida da armadura do seu adversário, mas sim seu rosto. Literalmente a cara do cavaleiro rubro afundou. Pedro provocava sua segunda morte. Estava se acostumando com isso.

Mais tarde, em um encontro com Oxaguian ele relatou o ocorrido com uma naturalidade que incomodou o orixá. - Pedro, esse caminho por qual está andando é perigoso. A cada alma que você desencarna à força, você abre uma divida com ela.

\- Como assim?

\- Essa sua vida é só mais uma entre centenas. Você não é Pedro Jaquison, você está Pedro Jaquison. A influência das pessoas que você ama, assim como a de sua mãe Iemanjá estarão sempre com você, não importa a forma que assuma. Mas nem sempre você voltará como um semi-orixá. Talvez, sua relação com sua mãe orixá na próxima encarnação seja só a de um pescador mortal, por exemplo.

\- Sim, e o que as mortes tem a ver com...

\- O futuro aos deuses pertencem, mas imaginemos que, por exemplo, esse cavaleiro que você matou na sua próxima existência se torne o seu filho e ele venha a ter problemas graves, como autismo elevado ou paraplegia.

\- O que você espera que eu faça?

Oxaguian levantou voo e deixou um último conselho como resposta. - Você não precisa de uma entidade mística para saber o que fazer a seguir. Pergunte a sua mãe de criação ou a sua mãe de santo.

Horas depois, no terreiro a qual raspou a cabeça. - Você se envolveu com o tráfico? - Era difícil explicar sua situação sem contar sobre as idas ao plano do Orun e as batalhas contra cavaleiros eguns e da Padilha. - Filho, esse caminho geralmente não tem volta. O que quer que eu faça por você? Se meu marido fica sabendo dessa história ele nem te deixaria continuar a frequentar essa casa.

\- Mas meus santos estão assentados aqui.

Não precisou de magia, nem nada extraordinário. Começou com uma limpeza de corpo. Um ritual onde vários legumes, arroz, ovos e pipoca eram passados na pessoa para livrá-las das más influências. Enquanto fazia seu trabalho a mãe de santo entoava cânticos. Pedro se sentiu culpado, pois preocupado só com magia e orixás de carne e osso se esqueceu de estudar sua religião. Não sabia cantar uma música que seja, não falava uma palavra em iorubá. Após a limpeza, Pedro tomou um banho. Primeiro com água do chuveiro e sabão de coco. Depois com uma água de ervas. Seu corpo não podia ser enxugado por toalha, a água tinha que secar no corpo. Terminado tudo ele saiu do banheiro e foi ter com sua mãe de santo.

\- Essa oferenda será entregue à Nanã. Que a senhora da morte consiga apaziguar os espíritos das pessoas que você matou e fazer com que não voltem como eguns revoltados.

Pedro se deitou, colocou seu corpo para o lado direito, depois para o esquerdo. Com as mãos na frente da teste bateu a cabeça três vezes. Em seguida se levantou e pediu a benção a sua mãe de santo. - Vá e nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas.

Depois de sair do terreiro, Pedro teve a ideia de passar por uma igreja católica. Ele não visitava muitas delas, pois achava os discursos dos padres chatos. Ou simplesmente discordava deles. Na imagem central da igreja havia um cristo crucificado. A imagem mudou de forma e se revelou para o filho de Iemanjá como Oxalá, o orixá da paz e da fé. Nunca se encontraria um filho carnal desse orixá ou muito menos um cavaleiro guerreiro que respondesse ao seu nome. Não ligando para o sincretismo religioso, Pedro orou e a leveza que lhe foi passado em seu terreiro foi reforçado ali.

 **XXX**

"Você não devia ter saído do claustro a qual o submeti sem minha permissão". A voz invadiu a mente de Ferreirinha e o deixou apavorado, era o seu pai. - Por favor, grande Olorun, me perdoa. Com uma fúria que excedia à misericórdia, o rei dos orixás invocou o seu filho a sua revelia. Ferreirinha foi sugado por um vórtice e forçado a ficar diante de sua presença.

O trono de Olorun era o mais suntuoso de todos os orixás. Ele era como um Zeus, de cabelo e barba cheia, a diferença era o seu biótipo bem africano. Aquele orixá era o criador do Aiye, do Orun e do universo desconhecido. Era a mais importante divindade do panteão africano.

\- Se você não compartilhasse do meu sangue eu o eliminaria com um estalar de dedos. A começar, por que roubou o machado de Xangô?

Ajoelhado, com a cabeça colada ao chão, Ferreirinha suplicava. - Por favor, perdoe-me. Foi só uma brincadeira inconsequente.

\- E sua mania de perseguição com o filho de Iemanjá? Os cavaleiros eguns e os de Padilha? Foi outra brincadeira?

\- Eu irei até me mudar de cidade. Esquecerei Pedro Jaquison e qualquer coisa relacionada a esse menino.

\- Eu sinto a mentira saindo dos seus lábios. Mas enquanto Pedro se torna cada vez mais forte eu irei garantir que você se enfraqueça. - Olorun apontou a mão direita para Ferreirinha com a palma para cima. Uma energia mágica fluiu do garoto para o seu pai. - Eu estou removendo os seus poderes. Você continua tendo sangue orixá, mas não terá poder sobre nenhum dos seus elementos. Para todos os efeitos você será um mortal como outro qualquer. Talvez, se você descobrir o valor da humildade, eu os devolva.

\- Não, pai! - Ferreirinha preferia a morte do que ter seus poderes arrancados. Nada de magia, nada de viagens ao Orun. Porém, seu pai ainda não tinha terminado, lhe preparou uma última desagradável surpresa.

\- Mudar de cidade talvez não seja suficiente, melhor seria se mudasse de país e de continente. - Com um gesto Olorun enviou o seu filho de volta para o Aiye. O frio a qual não estava acostumado denunciou que aquelas paragens não eram brasileiras. Neve, sol gelado, frio seco. Ferreirinha tremeu devido à baixa temperatura e caiu de joelhos. A hipotermia o levaria embora. Mas o seu pai não era tão cruel ao ponto de fazer com que seu único filho morresse de hipotermia. Um casal encontrou o adolescente agonizante e o resgatou. Já esperavam por ele.

A cabana no meio do nada não tinha eletricidade e muito menos aquecedor elétrico. Ferreirinha foi colocado em cima de uma cama e coberto por vários lençóis pesados feitos com pele de animal. O garoto semi-orixá não sabia nem em que país estava. Ele ouvia a conversa das outras pessoas na casa e não conseguia identificar nem que idioma usavam. Ao seu lado, perto de sua cama, havia uma vela branca iluminando o ambiente. Ferreirinha pôs sua mão para fora dos cobertores e mirou as chamas. Tentou uma magia simples para intensificar aquele fogo. Nada.

 **XXX**

\- Devo confessar, eu também matei um homem. - Disse Nakamura ao seu namorado, se referindo ao homem que responsabilizava pela morte do seu pai adotivo.

\- O que sentiu? - Perguntou Pedro.

\- No início uma satisfação mórbida, mas depois um vazio. Matar por vingança não traz alegria.

\- A primeira vez que matei alguém fiquei arrasado de culpa. Mas aí Oxaguian me disse que em uma guerra a morte é uma constante.

A nisei passou seu braço pelo ombro de seu querido e o beijou na bochecha. - Vou repetir o que eu lhe disse naquela ocasião. Você não é um assassino.

\- Será? Só porque tenho super poderes e meus inimigos também? Matar uma pessoa é assassinato não importa o motivo.

\- Vamos assistir alguma coisa? Acho que você está precisando desanuviar a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, mas escolha o filme. Não estou com espírito para ver trocas de tiro ou heróis trocando socos.

\- Milagre! Você aceita assistir a uma das minhas comédias românticas favoritas?

\- Por você assisto até Crepúsculo.

 **XXX**

\- O que uma figura tão ilustre faz em meus domínios? - Desta vez, Padilha estava trajando a imagem de uma loura de olhos verdes. Como sempre, o seu traje de realeza era apenas sua calcinha.

Olorun, o criador do Olun, do Aiye e do universo desconhecido apareceu no reino da Senhora dos Amantes pela primeira vez em muito tempo. - Você só tem o domínio desse reino porque eu assim o permito, lembre-se disso.

\- Por onde quer prosseguir com essa conversa?

\- Soube que meu filho utilizou os seus cavaleiros de modo imprudente e que contraiu dividas com você. Perdoe os seus débitos, é uma ordem.

O rosto de Padilha que sempre expressava um sorriso malicioso, se fechou. Ela não gostou da ideia de ter seu poder desafiado no seu próprio reino. - E como é que eu ficou? No prejuízo? Perdi três guerreiros.

\- Você tem todo um exército à disposição. Além do que, no Aiye o que não faltam são amantes para você recrutar. - Olorun já estava deixando o reino da Senhora dos Amantes quando teve uma ideia. - Esses desafetos do meu filho são excepcionais. Mesmo sendo apenas semi-orixás conseguiram feitos incríveis. Um libertou Olokun de sua prisão milenar e o outro derrotou um dos seus cavaleiros escarlates mais poderosos.

\- Nem me lembre disso. - Falou Padilha se referindo à perda de seu soldado. - Ele estava entre os meus cem melhores.

\- Não mate-os, nem os fira gravemente. Só quero que teste até onde vai a força deles. Sei que eles não representarão ameaça à você, uma entidade tão cultuada. Mas estou curioso para descobrir até onde eles chegariam em uma luta direta.

\- Quer que eu lute com esses adolescentes diretamente?! Absurdo!

\- Não foi um pedido. - Maria Padilha se levantou do seu trono, seu corpo deslumbrante ficou ainda mais exposto quando ela removeu a única veste que possuía. - Enfim, a Senhora dos Amantes, a Rainha dos Desejos, vai mostrar do que é capaz.

Sua armadura mais parecia uma roupa de praia. A proteção da parte intima mais parecia um biquíni e a do peitoral um sutiã. Havia ombreiras e proteção nos antebraços e na parte inferior da perna, mas, tendo em vista tanta exposição, se não fosse uma armadura mágica ela seria inútil.

 **XXX**

"Esse mundo de semi-orixá é estranho, cheio de perigos constantes". Pedro se lembrou de mais um ensinamento de Oxaguian. A ideia de ter poderes mágicos pode fascinar, mas agora que ele os possui, as vezes é tentado pelo desejo de voltar a ser um simples humano. A ignorância pode ser uma benção. Se ele não soubesse que possuía sangue divino não teria enfrentado tantos problemas e continuaria vivendo como um colegial normal que de tempos em tempos fazia algum trabalho no terreiro onde era filho de santo.

Sentado no dique, na grama próximo à água, Pedro gostava de pensar na vida. Nakamura estava resolvendo algum problema pessoal em outro lugar e o adolescente se sentiu aliviado. Queria ficar sozinho. Porém, sua tarde reflexiva não iria durar muito. Nem mesmo ali ele teria direito a um descanso.

A mulher seminua se aproximou vestindo uma armadura escarlate, assim que Pedro a viu se levantou assustado. Primeiramente porque ela parecia uma versão mais madura e, pasmem, ainda mais bonita de Nakamura.

\- Que droga! Outro cavaleiro da Padilha? Vocês não cansam?

Com um biquinho sedutor e um balançar de dedo negativando, a mulher falou. - Eu não respondo a ninguém. Sou a própria Maria Padilha, aquela a qual você homenageia todo mês em sua casa de fé.

\- A senhora quer mesmo brigar comigo? Por quê? O que foi que eu lhe fiz?

\- Não gosto de brigas. Só vim realizar seus anseios. Sonhos íntimos que não admitiria nem para si mesmo - Com um balançar de dedos, Padilha fez com que uma nuvem vermelha, transparente e muito discreta voasse de sua mão e entrasse pelos ouvidos do jovem. O poder era similar ao do cavaleiro Morfeu, mas infinitamente mais poderoso. Pedro perdeu os sentidos, mas para as pessoas que passavam por ele em suas caminhadas, o garoto estava apenas dormindo.

 **XXX**

Sonhos não refletem a realidade, são surreais e misturam fatos vividos de uma pessoa que no mundo real são desconexos. Algo assim nunca aconteceria em um terreiro do Aiye ou em qualquer outro plano, mas Pedro sonhou com isso. Algumas filhas de santo que conheceu eram bem atraentes. As roupas que usavam, o traje branco e o torso, se tornaram um tipo de fetiche.

\- Mãe? - Dessa vez Pedro não se referia nem a sua mãe de criação e nem a orixá, mas sim a sua mãe de santo. Pela fisionomia dava para perceber que era ela, mas estava muito mais bonita e jovem. A mulher que se tornara uma mulata cadeiruda e atraente jogou os búzios e veio com uma resposta estapafúrdia.

\- Você andou vendo muito filme de putaria escondido. - Disse a mãe de santo. - As entidades dizem que você merece um puxão de orelha. - Sem pedir licença, a mulher arriou a calça branca de ração e em seguida removeu a camisa do garoto. Por último o deixou sem cueca.

Ele não se sentia envergonhado em se expor na sua presença, pois a considerava como uma outra mãe, mas sua atitude lhe era estranha. - O que está fazendo? - A mãe de santo amarrou uma corda de palha entrelaçada na sua cintura e na parte de cima de seus braços. Eram os contreguns.

\- Isso é tudo o que você irá vestir hoje no trabalho na roça.

\- Mas mãe, as filhas de santo podem me ver!

A mulher riu. - Você não entendeu, todos os filhos de santo da casa foram dispensados. O único varão presente é você. Quanto as filhas de santo, chamei todas, inclusive as de outros terreiros.

A casa maior era propriedade da mãe de santo, o terreno à volta era onde os rituais geralmente aconteciam. Haviam pequenos quartos separados ao ar livre que serviam para guardar os santos e suas quartinhas. Para o desespero de Pedro, ele foi instruído a ficar do lado de fora, expondo sua figura. Enquanto isso as meninas não paravam de chegar. Ao percebê-lo elas davam sorrisinhos e seus olhares se concentravam na região da cintura para baixo.

Uma garota bem bonita que Pedro desconhecia o abraçou de frente, parecia ser muito desinibida. - Homem para mim tem que ficar assim, peladinho. - Uma segunda mulher, igualmente tentadora, se aproximou por trás e segurou com força sua parte intima. - Será que o rapaz já sabe fazer? - A terceira chegou pelo lado direito e mordiscou uma orelha. - Se não souber, a gente ensina.

\- Isso não é real! - Exclamou Pedro. - É só uma ilusão!

\- E isso faz alguma diferença? - Perguntou uma das três. - Quando você se aliviava no banheiro imaginando suas coleguinhas de classe nuas também não era.

O trio de tentações puxaram Pedro até o outro lado do terreiro, durante o percurso uma delas apalpou seu bumbum enquanto o elogiava. Ao chegar no destino, uma surpresa. Pedro encontrou uma garota que estava no mesmo estado que ele, vestindo só os contreguns. Agachada, ela recebia um banho de outra mulher que jogava canecas de água em seu corpo nu.

Vinte e poucos anos, pele cor de ébano, cabelo rastafári, meio cheiinha, mas muito atraente.

\- Nós não somos reais, mas ela é. - Disse uma das três, a que segurava seu sexo. - Vocês jovens acham que o primeiro amor será sempre o definitivo, mas aí envelhecem e acabam se separando. Aquela que você acha ser seu amor verdadeiro irá te largar, então você a substituirá por outra e depois outra e mais uma.

\- Parabéns. Se vocês quiseram acabar com o meu dia conseguiram.

\- Não fique triste, depois que você largar a japonesa dias melhores virão.

Pedro acordou com o cheiro da terra a impregnar as suas narinas. Estava de volta ao Aiye, ao mundo material e desperto. Ele procurou por Padilha e a encontrou parada ao seu lado. O menino então começou a chorar ao lembrar que perderia a menina que amava. - Se quiser me matar faça logo. Não estou com o menor espírito para lutar agora.

Maria Padilha sentou ao seu lado, os humanos que passavam por ela não a enxergavam. Nem mesmo aqueles que eram médiuns.

\- Você é uma pessoa de bom coração, Pedro. Mesmo que uma porta se feche outras irão se abrir para você. Isso é um fato que rege o universo, não há nem necessidade de orixás para tanto.

Sem se preocupar com o fato dela estar seminua, Pedro encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro e continuou a chorar. Não havia malícia em seu gesto, ele só precisava de um apoio para desabafar. A Rainha dos Desejos, não se recusaria a realizar um tão puro. Maria Padilha usou sua magia novamente e fez com que o sonho que projetou na mente do menino se perdesse em sua memória, restando apenas fragmentos e o reduzindo a um sonho erótico qualquer.

\- As vezes é melhor saber qual será nosso futuro quando ele chegar.

 **XXX**

Nakamura dormia na casa de uma tia, a irmã do seu pai adotivo. A relação familiar não demonstrava que seria fácil, pois a mulher recebeu a sobrinha com pouco carinho. Como se recebesse uma obrigação, não uma filha. Fora isso, seus primos a incomodavam babando atrás dela por onde passava. A nisei se sentia um pernil ambulante.

Inconsciente, a semi-orixá não percebeu Maria Padilha flutuando de frente para ela. - Vamos ver se você tem a mesma fibra moral de seu namorado. - A mesma nuvem vermelha e discreta se fez presente, só que dessa vez invadiu a mente de Nakamura entrando em seus ouvidos.

Em uma cidadezinha do interior, Nakamura andava de bicicleta quando foi parada por seu namorado. Não era Pedro, mas o anterior, aquele com a qual ela perdera a virgindade. A nisei usava uma camisa que deixava sua barriga de fora e um short de acadêmia curto. O seu companheiro não gostou nem um pouco de vê-la vestida daquele jeito.

\- O que eu falei com você sobre as roupas que usa?! Não te proibi de sair de casa vestida como uma puta?!

\- Me respeite! E eu não sou sua propriedade!

Sem seus poderes divinos, Nakamura era apenas uma garota normal. Não tinha chances contra aquele rato de acadêmia. - Se você quer se vestir desse jeito, fique nua logo de uma vez.

\- O quê?! Está maluco?! - Os gritos da japonesinha pediam socorro, mas ninguém ouviu ou se importou. Pior, alguns, homens e mulheres, queriam ver até onde o barraco terminaria. O homem violento rasgou o short, depois inutilizou sua camisa. A roupa de baixo foi sua próxima vítima.

Nakamura acabou sentada no asfalto da rua nua em pelo. A violência sexual sofrida a fez chorar enquanto vários pensamentos correram por sua mente, alguns suicidas. - Impressionada com o que os desejos da menina revelaram, Padilha cessou sua magia. Libertando a menina do sofrimento de reviver aquele dia.

\- Quem diria que uma menina tão alegre passou por tanto sofrimento? - Padilha se apiedou da menina e lhe preparou novas magias. - Irei ajudar a abrir seus caminhos. Não se preocupe, mesmo quando você se separar do seu amor não estará desamparada.


End file.
